


Cooking with the Gourmet Ghost

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Mike Lu & Og, Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons), Scooby Doo - All Media Types, TV Commercials
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Fred invites his friends in Mystery Inc along with a bunch of other friends to come to the Rocky Harbor Culinary Resort where his uncle stays in who happens to be celebrity chef: Bobby Flay. It seems to be a delicious visit which turns into a haunting adventure, of course, when a ghost haunts the resort who seems to want to cook their goose. Dine in with this brand new adventure!





	1. Chapter 1

At the Sampson household, Eddy was watching a cooking show, copying the recipe.

"Now, add two tablespoons of barbecue sauce." The woman on TV instructed.

Eddy watched that and soon did like the woman on TV said. "This is gonna be my best recipe yet." he then smiled.

"I never thought I'd see the day of Eddy do something besides scamming others." Mike commented as she watched him with Ed and Double D.

"Shh! I need my concentration." Eddy told her.

"Mm-hmm." Mike replied.

"Now add a pinch of cinnamon." The woman on TV then said.

"Cinnamon... Cinnamon..." Eddy muttered as he checked a cupboard.

"The top shelf to your right, Eddy." Double D told him.

"Huh? Ah, there it is, Mom must've moved it." Eddy said before taking the cinnamon and then put it in his recipe.

"Now add a dash of salt and pepper and mix it all together." The woman on TV then said.

Eddy did just that while he was in a deep focus.

"Is it ready? Is it ready?" Ed asked.

"Not now, Ed..." Eddy told him.

"Now put it in the oven for about ten minutes." The woman on TV then said.

Eddy soon finished up and put the food in the oven for right now and set the timer.

"I'm sure it's gonna be awesome, Eddy," Mike smiled. "You always were a great cook, like when I'd come over on weekends after Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, and you'd make us something to eat."

"I know! I should have my own cooking show," Eddy smiled back. "Think about how much money I could make!"

Mike rolled her eyes to that.

"It would be interesting..." Double D had to admit.

"Just think!" Eddy smiled to the woman on TV. "I could be just like Ina Garten: The Barefoot Contessa!"

"My mom thinks Rachel Ray is better than Ina Garten." Ed commented.

"Well, she is pretty hot." Eddy whispered bashfully about Rachel Ray.

"Hey, Lover Boy, the timer went off." Mike told him.

"Oh, crap, it did!" Eddy yelped as he then pulled his dish out of the oven.

"It smells like when Dad tries to make dinner whenever Mom has a PTA meeting." Ed smiled innocently.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy muttered as he soon took out the pot and put it on the counter before opening the lid.

"Now pour the homemade sauce into the turkey." The woman on TV said.

Eddy smiled and then poured the sauce into the turkey.

"Come on, Eddy, I can't wait anymore." Ed whined.

"All right, keep your pants on." Eddy told him.

"Now you can enjoy your Turkey à la King." The woman on TV soon concluded.

"I sure will, Miss, I sure will." Eddy smiled to the woman on TV.

"Can we eat now?" Ed asked.

"Yes, you can." Eddy allowed.

"All right!" Ed cheered and soon reached for the turkey before anyone else could get to it.

"Just a minute, big guy," Mike said as she pulled him back. "Don't eat all of it! We want some too!"

"Yes, Ed, don't be greedy." Double D agreed.

"Aw..." Ed pouted.

Eddy soon began to carve the turkey to let them each have some.

Mike then took a bite and smiled. "Hey, not bad. It's pretty good."

"Glad that you like it." Eddy replied.

"Stupendous." Double D said.

"Double D said a bad word." Ed said.

"No, Ed, he said 'stupendous', that means really good." Mike told him.

"Oh," Ed then said before eating his food. "Mm! It's better than Mom's!"

"You guys really like it?" Eddy smiled to his friends.

Mike, Ed, and Double D all smiled and nodded.

"Well, thanks, you guys." Eddy said.

"Maybe someday you could open up your own restaurant like Raven's dad in Disneyville." Mike smiled.

"I'd like to see anyone top me." Eddy smirked to that.

At Nicktropolis, Phil was making something for his friends and girlfriend.

"What are you making, Philly?" Courtney asked her boyfriend.

"It's a chowder recipe I saw on the Food Network last week." Phil said as he looked hard at work.

"As long as you don't crazy like the last time you cooed." Lil muttered.

"Shh!" Phil glared to her.

"It's already started." Lil smirked.

Phil gave her a look while he was almost done. "Almost done, guys."

"I'm more excited than when Winston gave me that warm milk last night." Courtney beamed.

"This better be good, DeVille, or I'm never talking to you again." Angelica threatened Phil.

"Gee, would that be a loss." Phil deadpanned.

"JUST FINISH IT!" Angelica told him.

"Okay, don't get your panties in a knot." Phil replied.

Angelica muttered.

"Angelica, be patient, good comes to those who wait." Courtney told her.

"Whatever." Angelica muttered.

Phil soon stirred up the chowder and soon gave them all a bowl of some soup to try it out for themselves.

"Well, it's about time, this better be good..." Angelica groused before she soon picked out her spoon and ate the soup and her eyes widened slightly.

"Angelica?" Kimi called.

"Uh, how is it?" Tommy added.

"This is the best soup I've ever tasted in my life..." Angelica whispered.

The 'Rats gang and Courtney then tried some of the soup and they even liked it themselves.

"I feel like I'm in Heaven." Tommy smiled.

"Wow... That's amazing." Chuckie smiled.

"Oh, Philly, I knew you could do it, you are simply amazing." Courtney cooed to her boyfriend.

Phil smiled and blushed to her.

"Can I have more?" Dil asked.

"You're done already?" Tommy asked him.

"Why do you think I wasn't talking?" Dil joked.

"Hm." Tommy rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Here you go, Dil." Phil said as he gave the younger boy some more soup.

"Phil, my man, you're the best." Dil beamed.

"I know." Phil replied.

"You ever think you'll be a professional chef like Gordon Ramsey?" Courtney asked Phil.

"Maybe sometime..." Phil shrugged.

"As long as you keep your anger in check, Wolf Boy." Lil suggested.

"Oh, yeah? And what about you, Wolf Girl?" Phil replied.

"Hey, I'm not the one who goes crazy about cooking." Lil defended.

"Yeah, but you do any other time, especially if someone else looks at Mike funny." Phil muttered slightly.

"I DO NOT!" Lil glared.

"You were growling the other day when that sailor Say Wen girl gave Mike a hug." Phil reminded.

"That was my stomach." Lil covered up.

"Guys, please, don't fight, it scares me." Courtney frowned to them.

"Stomach? Yeah, right!" Phil scoffed to his sister. "How about the last time when Draculaura treated her wounds and you wanted to pounce on her and maul her?"

"Why was she being her nurse?!" Lil glared about the vampire girl.

"You're so sad, Lil," Phil said. "If any girl even looks at Mike, you just have the need to attack that girl for no reason."

"Oh, like you don't get that way with Courtney?" Lil retorted.

Phil soon opened his mouth but then suddenly closed it.

"Thought so." Lil smirked to that.

"Are all werewolves territorial when it comes to mates or just you guys?" Dil asked. "I mean, I'd believe it if your mom was the same way with your dad."

"Yeah, Mom always told us that werewolves can be territorial." Lil replied.

"That's so cool," Dil smiled. "Tommy, can be I werewolf?"

"No, Dil," Tommy replied. "Otherwise Mom would have a cow."

"Come on, it doesn't sound so bad." Dil smiled.

"Dil, no." Tommy told him.

"I always thought Phil could use his own cooking show; I just wish he could change the cafeteria menu a little." Lil smirked.

"I would make sure that everyone will have a decent meal." Phil replied.

"You should help Winston out in the kitchen sometime," Courtney smiled. "He makes the best meals for all of us."

"Hmm... Me in a cooking show..." Phil commented. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"He could be the next Gordon with how he acts." Lil smirked to Courtney and the others.

Phil gave his sister a look which made her smirk at him.

A certain woman known as the Sun Maid Raisins Girl was seen also baking something with a small smile, having some friends including her boyfriend over to try her new recipe for Raisin Bread she got from her grandmother. "You guys will love my Raisin Bread," Sun Maid smiled to them. "I got it from my grandmother."

"I look forward to it." Martin smiled as he was sitting on Erin's shoulder before going to it.

Flo soon tried some and smiled as always since she liked it. "Ooh, I'm gonna have to save some for Alyssa." she then smiled brightly as always.

"Here you go, dear." Sun Maid smiled as she gave some bread for her boyfriend as well.

"Thank you, dear." Bill said to his girlfriend.

"Say, this stuff isn't too bad; it's delicious." Nick commented.

"I knew you guys would enjoy it," Sun Maid smiled. "After all, who uses raisins better than me?"

"No one like you." Erin replied.

Everyone then shared a laugh together from that.

"You got that right..." Sun Maid smiled with a small giggle before giving Flo a container.

"Thank you." Flo smiled as she used the container to give some raisin bread for Alyssa after she would go back home.

"I think you'll do great in the contest." Erin encouraged.

"Oh, you think so?" Sun Maid smiled.

"I know so." Erin smiled back with a nod.

"We'll root for you back home." Flo smiled.

"You're all too kind." Sun Maid smiled back to her close friends.

"I heard that my mother will be there as well." Martin said.

"Wait a minute..." Nick said. "How come we've never seen your mom?"

"Well, she doesn't want anybody to laugh at her." Martin shrugged.

"Why would we laugh at her?" Nick asked. "I mean, she's just a gecko, right?"

"Wellll... Not really." Martin replied.

"A hybrid of some kind?" Nick guessed.

Martin rubbed his arm a bit shyly.

"It's all right, darling... Take your time." Erin soothed him.

"I called Mother to come over here to try out your bread." Martin told Sun Maid.

"That means we can finally see what your mom looks like." Nick commented.

"Yeah, I suppose so..." Martin replied.

"How is Gex by the way?" Erin asked.

"He's fine, he's just gone off on a mission with Nikki right now, but he said he would make time for us either on Thanksgiving or Christmas this year." Martin smiled.

They then heard a horn honking and they looked out to see a blue car parked in the driveway.

"There's Mother now." Martin told the others.

Everyone soon came out while Martin dashed towards the blue car to go and see his mother.

"Well, this is it." Nick said as he stood beside Flo.

The door opened and pair of black heels came out and everyone jaw dropped as a woman with long black hair with blond highlights, wearing a blue blouse, and a pair of black Capris. She was a human and for her age, she looked pretty good.

"His mother is a human...?" Bill asked in surprise.

"Well, I guess that makes sense somewhat." Flo playfully teased Erin.

"Damn... She looks hot... Like... Jennifer Aniston hot." Nick muttered.

"Hello, Mother." Martin smiled to the woman.

"Hello, dear." The woman smiled before bending down to pick him up in her hands.

Martin then gave her a kiss on the cheek while she smiled to him.

"Okay, man, who's this woman?" Nick asked the gecko.

"My mother." Martin replied like it was obvious.

"This is your mom?" Nick asked.

"Uh... Yes...?" Martin said like it was obvious.

"You're kidding, right?" Nick asked.

"No...?" Martin replied.

"Nick, that's rude." Flo scolded the caveman.

"But Flo, she's a human, how does a human woman have a gecko for a son?" Nick asked her.

"Gex has a girlfriend who's a human." Flo reminded him.

"But still... How...?" Nick replied.

"Nick, just drop it." Flo told him.

Nick then looked over.

"So, everyone, this is my mother." Martin told the others with a smile.

"Hello, there," The woman smiled to all of them. "My name is Jewell Gecko, but please, call me Louise."

"How come?" Sun Maid asked.

"It's my middle name, I think it sounds cuter." The woman smiled.

"Well... Okay, Louise," Sun Maid smiled. "I'm Lorraine, but people usually call me 'The Sun Maid'."

"Well, you seem lovely." Louise smiled back.

"I'm sure you know about Erin Esurance." Sun Maid then smiled as she showed the other woman.

"Of course, hello, Erin." Louise smiled.

"Hey there, ma'am." Erin smiled back.

"And this is Flo Progressive." Sun Maid continued.

"Hi!" Flo smiled.

"You seem quite friendly." Louise giggled.

"I am, I get that a lot," Flo smiled. "I just love to smile. Smiling's my favorite."

"And of course, we have Nick the Caveman." Sun Maid then said.

"Oh, yeah... You and your friends had a TV Show for a while..." Louise said.

"Yeah, that wasn't ABC's best move honestly." Nick rubbed his arm shyly.

"Next to cancelling Galavant and The Neighbors." Flo narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I'm still staying with my roommates though." Nick then said.

"And this is my special little man, Bill." Sun Maid smiled as she pinched her boyfriend's cheek with a smile.

"Hello, ma'am, it's nice to meet you." Bill greeted.

"It's nice to meet you all too," Louise smiled. "Oh, something smells nice."

"I made raisin bread," Sun Maid smiled back. "Won't you come in and try some?"

"Sure!" Louise beamed. "I love Raisin Bread."

"Please, do come in." Sun Maid smiled.

Louise smiled back as she soon came to join them to try some raisin bread. Everyone else then followed Sun Maid and Louise into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Louise soon tried some raisin bread and beamed. "Delicious!"

"Aw, thank you," Sun Maid smiled to that. "It's a recipe from my grandma."

"She must've been quite the baker then," Louise smiled. "I used to love baking with my mother when I was a little girl."

"I'm definitely gonna win the contest." Sun Maid smiled back to that.

Everyone just laughed, having a good time. 

Brianna was at home, oddly enough, not cooking, but was practicing some fighting skills in the backyard while her mother watched her.

"Very good..." Helena smiled to her daughter. 

Brianna smiled back before getting a text. "Excuse me, Mom." she then said.

"Go ahead, dear." Helena said.

"Oh... Freddy wants us to meet his uncle..." Brianna smiled.

"His uncle, huh?" Helena replied.

"Yeah, the master chef himself: Bobby Flay." Brianna nodded.

"Bobby Flay is Fred's uncle, huh?" Helena asked. "That's a new one on me."

"I know, I was pretty shocked too," Brianna replied. "I'm gonna go and call Trent to see if he wants to go. He'll probably wanna come too."

"Are you sure that's all you want Trent over for?" Helena teased.

"Mom!" Brianna blushed out of embarrassment.

Helena just chuckled and patted her daughter's back. 

Brianna soon went inside to text Fred a response before texting Trent as she decided to get some lemonade while the TV showed a commercial for something called the Rocky Harbor Culinary Resort. "Huh, I think that's the place that Fred's uncle owns." she then commented as she looked at the commercial.

Trent seemed a little bored at home and soon got a text from Brianna which made him smile and he saw it was to see the Mystery Inc gang again for another unpredictable adventure, and of course he said yes. "Hmm... Should I go over?" He then wondered to himself. "I'd hate to bother her, but there's nothing going on at home." He then shrugged to himself and decided to go over to his girlfriend's house.

Brianna drank the lemonade as she looked peaceful and relaxed after training in the backyard on how to fight, much like Ty Lee.

"Hey, Bri." Trent said as he came into the backyard with a smile.

"Hey, Trent," Brianna smiled. "Want some lemonade?"

"Sure," Trent said. "Nothing's going on at home."

"Where are your parents?" Brianna asked.

"Work..." Trent shrugged. "It's boring being an only child sometimes."

"Now you know how Double D feels." Brianna replied.

"Well, it's better than having a brat like Sarah for a sibling." Trent shrugged.

Both of them then laughed to that. They soon came in together.

"Is it just your mom home?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, Dad had to go meet with the others, but Mom wanted me to practice some fighting for when my sister comes to visit." Brianna smiled.

"Oh, that'll be fun." Trent smiled back.

"I miss my sister a lot," Brianna said softly. "I've been having dreams about her lately... I think they might be memories." 

"Maybe it was..." Trent said. "Dreams are mysterious things."

"They can be." Brianna replied as she handed him a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks." Trent said as he accepted the glass.

"No problem." Brianna smiled.

Trent soon took a drink while enjoying it. "So, uh, we gonna do the usual thing?" he then asked. "Wait for Mystery Inc at the bus stop?"

"Yeah, we can go tomorrow," Brianna said. "I know that Shaggy and Scooby will have a lot of fun with it."

"It's just hard to believe that Fred is related to Bobby Flay." Trent commented.

"I know," Brianna nodded. "I was pretty shocked when he told me."

"Do the others know?" Trent asked.

"Uh... I don't know actually..." Brianna said. "I'm sure Fred told them... Maybe he wants it to be a surprise. You know how Mystery Inc has a lot of famous relatives like how Daphne's uncle is John Maxwell: the movie director."

"That was during that Ape Man movie, right?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, I remember that," Brianna smiled before pausing. "Man, it feels weird to think about there was a time we hadn't even known each other, and you were into Gwen."

"I know, but there's one thing I liked from that." Trent said.

"What's that?" Brianna asked.

"Meeting you." Trent smiled.

Brianna then smiled back while blushing. Brianna soon texted Fred about Trent coming along, but of course that was okay.

"You've had lots of adventures with Mystery Inc, huh?" Trent asked.

"Trent, you have no idea." Brianna chuckled.

"It's pretty cool to hang out with them," Trent smiled. "Solving mysteries and chasing down bad guys."

"Trust me, I've known them for a long time." Brianna smiled.

As they were relaxing, Brianna texted a few friends of theirs to see if they wanted to come for the trip.

Back at the Sampson's house, Eddy got a text message which made him smile in joy. "Fred is related to Bobby Flay?!" he then gasped. "We have to go and see him!"

"Never took you to be a big fan of Bobby Flay, Eddy." Double D commented.

"He's the one who inspired me to cook," Eddy replied. "I say we go!"

"It would be good to get out of the city for a while." Double D admitted.

"I rest my case," Eddy smirked. "We're so there."

"Just don't make a big fuss, he's a celebrity, you know, but I'm sure he doesn't want unnecessary attention." Mike said.

"Duh! That's what celebrities are for!" Eddy replied.

"It's too bad that Dee Dee can't come," Ed frowned. "She has to take care of her Great-Aunt Dextamina."

"Well, better her than me whenever my Granddad and Granny come over and I have to scrub Granny's feet because of her bunions." Eddy grumbled.

"That's disturbing." Double D said as he overheard that.

Mike pulled out her phone after got a message which made her smile and text back.

"Who's Mike texting?" Ed wondered.

"Lil~" Eddy replied in a high-pitched girly voice.

"Do you mind?" Mike glanced to Eddy.

"Hey, you wanted to stay friends after you decided you didn't like me like me anymore," Eddy smirked. "Now you're one of the boys, Mike."

Mike just rolled her eyes slightly.

"Tell her I said hi." Ed smiled.

"Okay." Mike said as she looked at her phone.

"Oh, boy!" Ed beamed. "Thank you, Mike!"

"Um, sure, Ed." Mike said as she concentrated on Lil for right now.

"So, what does she want?" Eddy asked Mike.

"Well, I invited her and her friends to come with us since Phil wants to go to the culinary resort." Mike replied.

"Phil can cook?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, he's like a chef." Mike nodded.

"Are they gonna ride along with us?" Double D asked.

"Someone's gonna give them a ride, but we can all meet up down there," Mike smiled. "This feels so exciting." 

"I know! We can meet Bobby Flay!" Eddy smiled back.

Ed then pulled all of them into a hug much to their dismay.

"We love you too, Ed." Mike said softly to that.

"Ed loves his friends." Ed laughed as he hugged them all.

"We get it, Lumpy," Eddy grunted. "Can you put us down now?"

Ed then laughed and put his friends down.

"So, when are we gonna go to this thing?" Eddy asked.

"So far, it looks like tomorrow, that gives us time to get ready." Mike replied.

"Road Trip!" Ed beamed. "Can I bring my baby sister with us?"

"NO!" Double D, Eddy, and Mike told him.

"Oh... Okay." Ed blinked.

The two Eds and Mike sighed in relief as everyone was getting ready to the resort tomorrow.

"This is gonna be our best vacation ever!" Eddy smiled.

"I'm just glad to see you in such a good mood." Mike smiled back to him.

"I know, I get to meet the god of chefs himself: Bobby Flay!" Eddy beamed.

Mike gave Eddy a deadpan look.

"What? Like you don't get that way around Action Guy?" Eddy defended.

"You're making yourself sound obsessed with that guy like Angelica with The Sulky Boys." Mike told him.

"I am not obsessed!" Eddy glared.

"You kinda are." Mike told him.

"I just admire him." Eddy said.

"Then stop talking about him like that." Mike suggested.

Eddy then firmly pouted.

That night, for those who were going to the resort were getting some sleep since it was going to be a big trip for them tomorrow.

"I just know that this visit won't be normal... Something's gonna happen, but I wonder what?" Mike asked herself as she soon got into bed for the night.

Everyone then was getting some sleep, especially Eddy and Phil who were the most excited.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, the next day came, and Brianna and Trent were in the Mystery Machine of course.

"Gee, Freddy, it sure was nice of your uncle to invite us to stay at his inn." Daphne smiled.

"I can't wait to see what he's done with the place," Fred smiled back. "It's been in the family for generations."

Mike and the Eds then got in the van next with their suitcases. 

"Sorry if we're late," Mike told the others. "Ed had to say goodbye to Dee Dee."

"50 times." Eddy said.

"Eddy..." Double D nudged.

"No problem," Trent smiled. "You guys are just in time."

The Mystery Machine then drove off, heading to the resort.

"According to Old Newport Cove by Henry Metcalf, the Rocky Harbor Inn has been vacant since 1780 when the original owner disappeared under mysterious circumstances." Velma informed the others.

"Of course he did." Eddy commented.

"Oh, man, I wish we could go one weekend without mysterious circumstances and disappearing acts," Shaggy commented. "Are you with me, Scoob?"

Scooby appeared to be gone.

"Like, speaking of disappearing acts, Scooby-Doo, where are you?" Shaggy soon asked.

Scooby popped out of the picnic basket, eating a sandwhich with a laugh.

"The only disappearing around here is our lunch." Brianna commented.

"Well, that's just great," Eddy glared. "Now we're all gonna starve."

Scooby just laughed.

Fred also laughed to that. "Don't worry, gang," he then told them. "I'm sure that my Uncle Bobby won't let us go hungry."

"Oh, can he cook?" Scooby smiled out of interest.

"The Rocky Harbor Culinary Resort?" Velma asked as she read aloud while they pulled into the driveway to park the van.

"We'll take that as a yes!" Shaggy beamed.

"Freddy!" A man smiled as he came out and hugged the blonde teen.

"Uncle Bobby!" Fred smiled back as he hugged the man. "This is the gang. Gang, this is my uncle: Bobby Flay."

"Bobby Flay!" Eddy beamed and then walked up to the man. "I'm Eddy Sampson, I watch your show all the time, you even inspired me to become a cook myself!"

"Well, Eddy, it's nice to meet you." Bobby smiled down to him. 

Shaggy and Scooby looked jaw-dropped and even drooled.

"A culinary resort, of course!" Brianna smiled. "Where else would you expect to find a world-famous chef?"

Then there was a limo driving up in the driveway which made everyone look at it. Winston got out of the limo and opened the limo door for Courtney and The Rats gang.

"Well, guys, we're here." Courtney told the others.

Everyone else soon came out to join her.

"I was always destined to ride in a limo, especially for having a movie premiere." Angelica smirked.

Some of the others rolled their eyes to that.

"Oh, my gosh, that's Bobby Flay!" Phil beamed. "He's one of my idols!"

"In your dreams, Mud Boy," Eddy glared. "He's my idol!"

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!" Eddy glared as fire appeared in his hands.

Bobby glanced over to the two.

"Hey!" Mike called out which made both Eddy and Phil look over at her. "Knock it off, you guys, you're disturbing the peace."

"Sorry about that, sir," Brianna smiled nervously. "They just love you."

"No worries," Bobby chuckled. "Always happy to meet some fans."

"World famous?" Fred asked in confusion.

"Don't tell us you haven't heard of Bobby Flay." Daphne smiled to him.

"Of course I have; he's my uncle, I just introduced you." Fred clarified like it was obvious.

"Mr. Flay, I have a question." Dil spoke up.

"Yes, son?" Bobby replied.

"Do you believe in paranormal activity?" Dil asked. "Like aliens?"

Tommy just face-palmed to that in embarrassment.

"Well, I've thought about it, but I haven't met any yet," Bobby shrugged. "There might be life out there, who knows?"

Dil smiled to that. "I like you already."

Tommy then just rolled his eyes and filmed the resort with his camera. Shaggy and Scooby soon decided to come to see Bobby Flay up close, and even shoved Fred out of the way.

"Chef Bobby Flay, I hear you can cook just about anything." Shaggy smiled and shook the celebrity's hand.

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." Bobby smiled back.

"Lamb chops?" Scooby asked.

"Well, yeah, I can cook lamb chops." Bobby smiled.

"Herb crusting?" Scooby asked.

"Yeah, I can do herb crusting." Bobby smiled.

"With a mustard reduction served in a silky smooth red puree?" Shaggy smiled as he hugged Scooby.

"Sure, I'd probably swap potatoes for a creamy Garlic Parmesan or a Chef John Polenta, even a silky warm tomato egg wrap." Bobby smiled to the cowardly duo.

Scooby soon fainted from too much excitement.

"You just made his day." Brianna smiled.

"Do you like buttered toast with gravy?" Ed asked the celebrity chef.

"Sure do." Bobby replied.

"New friend for Ed!" Ed beamed before hugging Bobby.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you, Ed." Bobby chuckled. 

"What do we do with the dog?" Angelica asked. "He's almost as big as Tommy and Dil's dog."

"Easy, we can just take him back to the resort." Mike said.

"Well, I'm not carrying him." Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Who said anything about you anyway?" Mike asked as she picked up Scooby over her shoulder.

Angelica folded her arms and huffed as everyone went inside of the resort.

"Can one of you get the door?" Mike asked.

"I got it, Mike." Lil smiled as she opened the door for Mike.

"Thanks, Lil." Mike smiled back and soon came to let Scooby lie down until he would wake up.

"He must've fainted." Daphne commented.

"Shall I get some smelling salts?" Bobby suggested.

"No, he would just eat them." Trent replied.

"Totally." Brianna agreed.

Shaggy and Velma soon helped Scooby awake.

"Ooh! Robster!" Scooby beamed at the seafood as he licked his lips.

"Funny, I had that for my dinner last night." Courtney smiled.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Bobby said once he saw the lobster. "That's Nacho's."

"I love lobsters." Ed smiled.

"Uh, sorry, Uncle B, but I think Scoob and I know the difference between lobsters and nachos." Shaggy said as he wore a lobster bib with Ed and Shaggy.

"Lobster Nachos?" Ed asked.

"Like, yum!" Shaggy beamed. "Write that down!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I mean this lobster belongs to Nacho." Bobby said as he soon took out a fluffy orange cat, setting him on the table.

"Aww... But I love lobsters..." Ed pouted.

"Who's this?" Tommy asked as he looked to the feline.

"Nacho Flay: my cat," Bobby replied. "And for the record, those are grilled blue lobster tails drizzled with lemon basil butter and garlic chives. I can make some for you guys, I can make you anything you want really."

"Something with meat in it, please?" Phil replied. "I'm a meatarian."

"Sure can." Bobby reassured.

Shaggy and Scooby then tackled Bobby before hugging and licking him as they really loved him for being a chef.

"Oh, yeah, I think they like it here." Velma smirked.

"Come on, gang," Bobby smiled. "The whole North Wing, including this lobby is a faithful recreation of the 18th century Inn."

"Can we get some buttered toast?" Ed asked.

"Sure." Bobby replied.

"I'm just wondering, the old inn was closed down during The American Revolution?" Kimi asked.

"Yep, and since then, it's been completely vacant." Fred replied. 

"Except for the occasional spider." Bobby smiled.

"Spider?!" Scooby asked before looking around and tried to sniff out a spider.

"All right. If there are no more questions, let's move onto the--" Bobby then told them.

"I have a question?" Ed replied.

"What is it, Ed?"

"Can you make Beef Wellington?" Ed asked.

"I meant questions about the Inn." Bobby smiled.

Ed just smiled back and blinked.

"All right, okay, well, Beef Wellington's a complex and time-consuming dish to prepare, but yeah, I--" Bobby replied.

"No, I meant will you make some right now?" Ed asked hopefully. 

"Ed!" Double D scolded.

"Of course he can, you stupid idiot!" A young male voice scoffed.

Everyone turned around to see a teenage boy with long orange hair wearing a chef's outfit with a angry look.

"That guy looks familiar..." Trent commented.

"Remember those fan videos on Total Drama Action?" Brianna asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Trent then said. "Gordon from London."

"No duh, dipshit!" Gordon replied.

"Hey, don't talk about my friends like that!" Mike scolded.

"I just did, what're you gonna do about it?" Gordon glared.

Mike glared back with blood red eyes as she soon grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall right behind her. "How'd you like to have your spine come right out of your mouth with claws? Because I can make it happen!"

"Uh... No thank you." Gordon blinked.

"Then apologize!" Mike demanded.

Gordon just looked away, not saying anything. 

"Fine, I guess you want me to really do this." Mike glared, about to put her other hand actually in his mouth to do what she said she was going to do.

"Gee, fine, sorry!" Gordon cried out. 

"TO ED!" Mike demanded.

"Sorry, Ed!" Gordon then said.

"It's okay, new friend!" Ed smiled as he didn't seem that bothered.

Gordon just rolled his eyes. Mike soon let Gordon drop hard on the floor which made him groan.

"Why, Ed here's just making sure we get our money's worth." Shaggy smiled.

"We're not paying." Daphne pointed out.

"Good idea," Shaggy said to her before crossing his arms at the celebrity chef. "Listen, pal. We're not paying 'til we see the Beef Wellington!"

"Okay, moving on." Velma glared as she soon pushed him out of the way.

"I can't believe you brought your cat." Lil complained to Angelica.

"Fluffy needs a vacation too." Angelica defended as she carried her cat carrier.

Fluffy looked out of her carrier and soon looked over to Nacho as he laid on the front desk.

"Scooby hates cats." Phil told the blonde girl.

"Then that mutt better leave my precious cat alone!" Angelica warned.

"No promises." Phil smirked.

Scooby kept sniffing around while Nacho watched him as the others had left. Scooby was underneath the carpet still sniffing until he hit his nose and causing him to lose his balance and rolled himself into the carpet. Fluffy just snickered at his misfortune.

"Whose portrait is this?" Susie asked as she looked at a portrait to see a guy who was dressed like a chef.

"That's the original owner, our great-great-great-great-great... Let's just say, 'really great' Uncle Chef Edward DuFlay." Fred informed.

"Chef?" Shaggy smiled. "You mean it runs in the family?"

"From what I've read, people still call him the world's first celebrity chef." Velma informed.

"Has the restoration of the Inn yield any clues of Uncle Edward's disappearance?" Fred asked his uncle.

"We hope so, but so far, not a thing." Bobby replied.

"Sounds mysterious." Chuckie said.

"Mysterious as in mystery." Kimi smiled to her step-brother in agreement.

Scooby whimpered as he flopped on the desk as Nacho was about to follow after Bobby. Nacho glanced at the Great Dane and soon set him up straight and brought out his claws and whacked the rug which let Scooby roll out into a chair in a cartoony fashion. 

"Thank you." Scooby said.

Nacho then let Scooby follow him and the two animals went to follow the humans. Unknown to them, the portrait suddenly had red eyes that were following them.

"Why do you call this a 'Culinary Resort'?" Double D asked.

"The answer, Double D, is just through these doors," Bobby said as he opened the double doors to show them something. "It's time to check out the really cool stuff."

They soon saw a room with people and a machine seemed to be organizing some things with the people and cooks.

"This is where the magic happens." Bobby told them.

"Welcome to the cooking arena, you guys!" A familiar voice beamed. 

Everyone looked and saw DJ cooking his food.

"DJ?" Trent asked. "I didn't know that you were here!"

"I come here every summer so I can cook just like my mama." DJ smiled.

"I wanna know the secret ingredient in your food!" Gordon demanded. "Tell me!"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." DJ told Gordon.

"TELL ME NOW!" Gordon glared.

"Do you need a talking to again?" Mike firmly asked Gordon right behind him which startled him.

"No?" Gordon replied.

"Then be quiet!" Mike told him.

Gordon then mumbled profane words under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Mike demanded.

"Nothing, nothing." Gordon covered up.

Sun Maid was even shown there.

"Sun Maid!" Mike smiled.

"Huh? Oh! Hello, there." Sun Maid smiled back.

"I didn't know that you would be here either." Double D added.

"I love to cook, just like my grandmother." Sun Maid smiled.

The others smiled back to this.

"Guess what I'm gonna cook?" Sun Maid asked them.

"Uh, something with raisins?" Mike teased.

"Aw... What gave it away?" Sun Maid pouted.

Much to their bigger surprise, Martin was there with his mom who all the guys jaw dropped to.

"Who's the pretty lady?" Eddy asked.

"His friend?" Trent guessed with a shrug.

Martin looked over. "Oh, hello there, long time no see." he then smiled.

"Hey, Martin, who's your friend?" Mike asked.

"This is my mother, Jewell Louise Gecko." Martin introduced.

"But please, call me Louise." The woman smiled.

"That's your mom?!" Eddy asked the gecko.

"So, this is the famous Mike Mazinsky you've been talking about," Louise said to her son before smiling to the tomboy. "What a handsome little lady you are."

"Aww... Thank you, ma'am." Mike smiled back to that.

"Do you cook?" Louise asked.

"Sometimes," Mike shrugged. "I used to help out with cooking all the time when I live in New York."

"Well, you're welcome to come and join us with cooking if you want." Louise invited.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mike smiled.

"My, is it a beautiful day?" Louise smiled as she walked back with Martin.

"His mother is a human...?" Eddy asked.

"It seems so." Mike said.

"...How is that possible...?" Eddy asked.

"Well, Eddy, if you don't like it, then go on The Internet and complain." Mike told him.

"You always got something to say, don't ya?" Eddy replied.

"Yep." Mike smirked.

Eddy just mumbled.

"It seems like the machines do most of the work around here." Chuckie commented.

"Welcome to the Cooking Arena." Bobby told them.

"Jeepers..." Daphne gasped.

"Whoa..." Velma added.

"Nirvana!" Shaggy smiled.

"Yeah!" Scooby agreed.

"This is really awesome." Tommy smiled as he filmed this with his camera.

"The Rocky Harbor isn't just an inn, it's--" Fred smiled before flinching as a voice finished for him.

'It's a state-of-the-art kitchen fantasy camp, designed to make cooking easy and fun!' A voice informed.

"It's GLaDOS from Portal!" Dil gasped. "I gotta tell Gaz!"

"Actually, that's the Interactive Computer Program that keeps everything in the place running," Bobby replied before smiling to the screen. "Thanks, Rocky."

'You're very welcome, Bobby.' The computer smiled back.

"It's still cool," Dil beamed. "We should have that at home!"

"I doubt Grandma and Grandpa would go for it since they love being old-fashioned." Tommy said to his brother.

"I want one, that would be so cool!" Dil gushed.

"In here, guests can experiment with their own recipes or learn techniques from some of my pals." Bobby told the others.

"Oh, wow!" Fred smiled before he realized he walked right into Daphne. "Is that Giada De Laurentiis?"

"Yep, and the lovely Bella De Laurentiis." Bobby smiled back, showing the cat who tossed dough with the woman.

The female cat looked over and winked to Nacho who accidentally ran into Scooby, but looked like he was in love as three teenagers smiled to the brunette woman.

"Who are those three with Giada?" Kimi asked.

"I believe that would be Giada's niece Talia Parra and her friends, Rudy Rosales and Valerie Landry." Bobby replied.

They then saw a dark-skinned couple who were with a little girl with her hair in braids and she wore a glittering dark blue dress with black shoes.

"And those are chefs Marcus Samuelsson and his supermodel wife, Maya Halie, and their daughter, Kiana." Brianna pointed out.

"Hey, Shaggy, didn't you meet them before?" Trent asked.

"Yeah... It was the best day of my life..." Shaggy smiled as he had a flashback.

There seemed to be a book signing with people in a line with Shaggy being one of them.

"So, like, Maya, I read that at home, your rolls are the worst." The girl in front of Shaggy told the woman.

"It's true, he's the chef, at home, I do all the cooking." Maya said.

"I do all the super-modeling at home, so it evens out," Marcus smiled, giving her the book. "Next!"

"Hey, there, who should we sign this out to?" Maya smiled to Shaggy before seeing the front cover of his book. "Wait, this is not our book!"

"It's Giada's book?" Marcus glared. "Really?"

"You have her make it out to 'Shaggy, with love'." Shaggy smiled dreamily.

Everyone just looked at him as he just kept on walking past the couple.

"Shaggy." Marcus muttered.

"Jerk!" Kiana added before blowing a raspberry at Shaggy.

"That was a bit uncalled for." Brianna shuddered.

"Hm." Mike hummed in response, looking firm at first.

A woman soon squealed over to a fat man in glasses. "First of all, Mr. Taylor, let me say I'm a fan of your show."

The man hid a small smirk to that.

"Second, is it true that the forks should always be put to the left side of the plate?" The woman then asked.

The man chuckled to that before glaring. "No!"

"Uh, actually, Skip, that is true." Bobby contradicted.

"Says who?" Skip demanded.

"Me. Bobby Flay. I own this place." Bobby clarified.

Omigosh! Sorry, Bobby!" Skip soon panicked. "I'm a little out of it... I haven't slept in days. Not since The Red--"

"All right, Skip, that's enough." Bobby smiled nervously.

Fred and Daphne shared a look of concern.

"All right, back to it." Bobby said as he took them away from Skip.

"Hey, Uncle Bobby, what is Skip Taylor talking about?" Fred suspiciously asked.

"Well, sometimes you don't like the way something tastes, and if you have a napkin handy..." Bobby began, seeing Skip teach people how to dispose of food into their napkins properly.

"No, he means 'not since The Red'..." Kimi prompted.

"Reah, Red what?" Scooby added.

"I-I have no idea," Bobby replied. "Uh, okay, who wants to taste a nine cheese soufflé?"

Shaggy, Scooby, Ed, and Dil then surrounded him with a laugh.

"Cheese?" Shaggy beamed.

"Who doesn't love cheese?" Dil added.

"Can we have gravy with it?" Ed asked.

Bobby almost stumbled as they all jumped in his arms and he walked off with them.

"Well, that wasn't suspicious at all." Mike deadpanned.

"You're right, Mike," Double D agreed. "He's hiding something, but what?"

"Only one way to find out." Brianna said.

Mike then held her stomach. "Uh, maybe after a little meal first." she then said.

"Yes, I am quite hungry..." Courtney said. "I wonder if they have caviar around here?"

"Of course they do!" Gordon glared. "Man, is everyone an idiot around here?!"

"You don't have to be rude," Mike said. "You should remove that stick from your butt."

Lil giggled as that was kind of funny.

"Oh, why don't you shut up, you (bleep)?" Gordon glared at Lil.

Everyone gasped and took a step back from the female DeVille twin.

"What did you say?" Lil glared.

"You mess with her, you're missing with me," Mike warned Gordon. "I believe I told you to watch your mouth."

"Hey, Tommy, what does (bleep) mean?" Chuckie whispered to his best friend.

"You got me," Tommy shrugged. "I heard my dad say it once though when one of his inventions went haywire."

"Guys, stop it, that's not helping." Mike told them.

"Sorry." Tommy and Dil replied.

"Maybe I should help Mike tear you a new life," Lil glared to Gordon with red eyes. "At least then, maybe you'll have a better chance of living in The Navy with your salty mouth like a sailor."

Mike nodded firmly to that and glared at the teenage chef. 

"Look, I--" Gordon said.

"No, you listen!" Lil glared. "All you've been is rude to everyone and you don't even know us! I suggest you change your attitude or else we'll rearrange your face!"

"Yeah, not even Ezekiel was as bad as you when he was on Total Drama Island!" Mike added.

"He was a sexist." Eddy reminded.

Double D just nudged Eddy to be quiet and then he was. 

"You don't have to be rude to people, you know, in fact, people would probably like it better if you weren't, where do you get off?" Mike glared to Gordon.

"That's none of your business! I don't need this kind of thing from freaks like you!" Gordon glared back as he walked away while muttering curse words under his breath.

Mike and Lil glared.

"Can we eat him?" Lil asked.

"No. Well... Not now anyway," Mike replied. "Just ignore him right now. He's an attention seeker, just ignore him and he'll go away. I smell meat cooking, that should take the edge off."

Lil smiled and nodded, following after her girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone soon met Bobby outside and they had a barbecue with nearly all kinds of meat.

"Philly, please do remember to share." Courtney told her boyfriend. 

"Don't worry, Babe; I'll leave some for everyone." Phil reassured.

"That's what I like to hear." Courtney beamed.

"Oh, sure, he'll do it because Courtney told him to." Angelica muttered. 

"You wanna start something?!" Phil warned her. 

Angelica glared back, growling. Phil growled back to that.

"Phil...?" Courtney warned. 

"Sorry, Court," Phil replied. "She was asking for it."

"Just calm down, I want this to be a good time, okay?" Courtney told him.

"Sure." Phil sighed.

Once everyone was served, they soon began to eat their barbecued food. 

"Man, that was so good." Trent said.

"I know, I'm so full." Brianna added.

"Incredible... I'm stuffed..." Daphne smiled.

"Well, I think Shaggy and Scooby are in Hog Heaven." Fred commented. 

"I think Ed is too." Eddy pointed out.

"Can I have some more?" Ed asked, hungrily.

"Of course," Bobby smiled. "Wow, these guys can really eat!"

"Um, don't you think you guys should slow down?" Double D suggested.

"Not if we're gonna finish all this before bed." Shaggy smirked.

"Enjoy it now, guys, because starting tomorrow, like all the rest of the guests here, we'll be cooking our own meals." Fred said. 

Phil and Eddy gasped as they were the most excited. "Really?!"

"But of course." Bobby replied.

"Are you gonna coach us, Uncle B?" Shaggy asked hopefully. 

"No, I run the biz, so my plate's full, so you'll be with my sous chef, my second-in-command, but I should warn you--" Bobby told them. 

"Hello, there." A man's voice said.

Everyone looked to see a man hiding in the shadows.

"Kids, this is the groundskeeper: Jeremiah Noseworthy." Bobby introduced.

"Makes me think of a toned down version of Eustace at the Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort." Mike commented.

"It's 'No-say-worthy'! No-Say-Worthy! From the Latin!" Jeremiah enunciated his last name. "Why would you think 'nose'?"

Scooby glanced at his nose before backing up with no comment.

"Hello, Mr. Nosayworthy..." Fred smiled. "I'm Fred and this is Daphne, Velma--"

"Pretty late for a barbecue." Jeremiah commented. 

"We were just finishing up." Bobby told him.

"See that you do... Unless you want him to catch them too." Jeremiah warned.

"Uh, him who?" Susie asked.

"Oh, didn't young Flay tell ya none?" Jeremiah asked. 

"Jeremiah, there's no need to say--" Bobby replied.

"Oh, right! There's no need," Jeremiah smiled. "Not now! You're doomed already." he then said with a sniff.

"Wait, didn't I fire you today?" Bobby soon asked.

"Oh, you did... Lived here me whole life, born right there in that cottage I sleep in now!" Jeremiah smiled. 

"I told you you can stay in the cottage rent free, but no more scaring off the guests." Bobby scolded him.

"Nah... Gotta make way for progress!" Jeremiah replied before walking away. "'Course, we'll see how long profits last now that The Red Ghost is back."

Mike and Lil soon gave looks to Bobby for keeping this from them.

"Well, good night now, sweet dreams." Jeremiah said as he walked off. 

"Red Ghost?" Tommy asked.

"It's just a silly old legend; he nearly runs on old ghost stories." Bobby replied.

"Sounds even cooler than Grandpa's stories." Dil smiled while Tommy shook his head.

"Well, if there's one thing we understand, it's legends and ghost stories." Shaggy smiled.

"Uh... That's two things." Scooby pointed out.

"Uh, plus counting, so that's four things." Shaggy smiled.

"Oh, brother." Mike muttered.

"Come on, Bobby, spill the beans!" Velma smiled.

"Also, pass the beans, please." Shaggy added as he held out a plate. 

Bobby handed the bowl of beans to Shaggy who took them, and Scooby and Ed a plate of them.

"Well, when Chef Edward disappeared in 1780, he was alone in the end," Bobby told them. "People from the outside swore they heard him cry out 'Red Ghost! Red Ghost!' over and over."

"But no one ever saw him again?" Brianna guessed.

"Apparently not." Bobby replied.

"So, the Legend of the Red Ghost who haunts the inn has passed out here in New Inn Cove." Velma replied.

"So, superstitious people like Noseworthy--" Trent began.

"'No-Say-Worthy'." Scooby corrected.

"Which explains why the place sat vacant for two centuries." Brianna added.

"Of course, it's just a story, but since we opened--" Bobby replied.

"Let me guess," Shaggy interrupted. "The Red Ghost has appeared?"

"Well, that's what some people say, but I haven't seen it," Bobby said. "I only believe what I can see with my own two eyes." 

"I want to see the ghost!" Dil beamed. "It would be great to see it and then show it to Dib!"

Mike shivered slightly.

"You okay, Mike?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, I just got a chill." Mike said.

Lil soon comforted Mike which made them both smile, especially since they had each other.

"You know, I should pipe down and let you kids get to bed," Bobby smiled. "Anybody want a doggy bag? I'm looking at you, Scooby."

"I have my own." Scooby smiled as he poured his food off the plate into a bag.

"Like, ditto." Shaggy added as he did the same.

"Nice," Bobby smiled before looking to see a lightning storm. "Come on, gang, we better get inside." he then suggested.

A figure with glowing red eyes was watching them going back inside. The lightning flashed back and forth before fading away with the figure. Shaggy and Scooby felt nervous before running towards the others.

"They must be scared from the storm," Double D guessed. "They even left their doggy bags behind."

"I'll get those for them," Velma decided before grabbing Shaggy and Scooby's doggy bags and heading to their room. "Hey, boys, you forgot your doggy bags!"

"Which doesn't sound like something you two would normally do." Double D added.

"Who can eat? All I can think about is that Red Ghost!" Shaggy said from under the bed.

"Reah! R-R-Red Rhost..." Scooby added as he shivered under the covers.

"Oh, you scaredy cats, that's just an old myth." Velma sighed to them as she gave them their doggy bags.

"You always say that, and then we end up running for our lives!" Shaggy reminded.

"Wait a minute... Where's Chuckie?" Tommy wondered.

Chuckie popped out from underneath the bed, looking scared as well.

"Chuckie, you too?" Tommy sighed to his best friend.

"You know what my dad always says," Chuckie said. "Better safe than sorry." 

"I'm afraid all you gentlemen have to fear is indigestion," Double D said. "I suppose you'll be staying here tonight?"

"Uh, probably a good idea." Chuckie smiled nervously. 

"Come on, Chuckie, there's no such thing as The Red Ghost," Kimi told her step-brother. "It's only a legend."

"I think it's better here with Shaggy and Scooby." Chuckie said.

"Fine..." Kimi rolled her eyes. "Good night, boys." 

The lights were then turned out, leaving Shaggy, Scooby, and Chuckie alone in the bed.

"Gee, guys, all this talk about indigestion's making me hungry." Shaggy said.

"Me too." Scooby agreed.

"You know what, Scoob? I'm not gonna let any ghost keep me from my leftovers!" Shaggy decided.

Scooby then looked over to the two doggy bags.

Chuckie used the flashlight and gasped to see that the nightstand was empty. "They're gone! Maybe the ghost took 'em!"

Shaggy and Chuckie then both heard eating and Chuckie used the flashlight to see Scooby was eating from the bags.

"Scooby!" Chuckie gasped.

"Oops, sorry." Scooby chuckled nervously.

"I'm sure there's some other food around." Chuckie said to Shaggy.

"Like, man, I hope that kitchen's still open," Shaggy said before sneaking out with Chuckie and Scooby. "I'm starved!"

"Mm-hmm!" Scooby agreed.

"I am getting a little hungry." Chuckie commented.

"We need to be quiet, you guys so we don't wake anyone." Shaggy warned Chuckie and Scooby.

The same figure from before was trailing them. Chuckie turned around and saw nothing.

"That's right, shh." Shaggy replied from the shushing sound.

Chuckie and Scooby shrugged to each other before they continued going and soon went downstairs. The ghost soon hissed right behind them.

"You got it, Scoob, old buddy, we gotta keep it down." Shaggy said, hearing the sound, thinking it was shushing.

The ghost then came behind them again before hiding.

"Okay, guys, I get it, but can ya shush a little softer?" Shaggy suggested.

"Me? That was you!" Scooby glared.

"Yeah!" Chuckie replied.

"This is no time for games, you guys, I'm famished!" Shaggy said before walking forward. 

The ghost hissed again and followed them.

"I get it, you guys, shh," Shaggy replied before they stopped in front of the door. "I think we're here."

"Oh, good!" Chuckie said in relief.

Scooby even smiled and they opened the door to go inside of the kitchen.

To their surprise, they found Nacho there, making a sandwich. 

"Mm,..." Scooby smiled.

"Sorry, Scooby, but that's Nacho's... Get it?" Chuckie laughed to his own little joke. 

Shaggy soon walked off to get the sandwich only to fall over and Scooby grabbed his legs.

"That's not yours either!" Scooby huffed.

Nacho looked to them and his sandwich before sighing and he decided to cut it evenly for them all to share. 

"Wow! Thanks, Nacho." Chuckie smiled to the cat. 

"I thought you didn't share?" Scooby replied.

"Like, don't worry, Nacho," Shaggy smiled to the cat. "We won't tell anyone."

Nacho just raised his eyebrows and gave them a thumbs up. They then heard a hissing as the lights flickered.

"Don't worry, Nacho, we won't tell." Shaggy smiled.

Nacho gave them another silent thumb's up.

"Man, we should hit the hay, guys," Shaggy then suddenly yawned after eating. "Good night, Nacho." 

Nacho then picked up his sandwich slice, about to eat it.

The hiss sound then happened again.

"Yeah, we know, Nacho, mum's the word." Chuckie smiled as he left with Shaggy and Scooby.

Nacho watched them go and once they were gone, he bit into his sandwich slice. 

"That was nice of Nacho to share his food." Chuckie smiled.

"Nacho makes a tasty meal, right, guys?" Shaggy smiled back.

"Delicious." Scooby agreed.

The ghost was still glaring at them.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually, the next day came, and almost everybody wore clothes that of a chef and were in the cooking arena. Fred went to reach out to try a brownie, but Daphne smirked and swatted his hand.

"Have you met? You look familiar." Courtney said as Talia came with her friends.

"We go to Nicktoons High too," Talia said. "My grandmother calls me a SpiceMaster."

"Oh, yes..." Courtney said. "You host that blog Talia in the Kitchen like Carly and Sam's web show."

"What can I say? iCarly's inspirational." Talia smiled.

"I can't believe this is happening," Eddy beamed. "This is a dream come true! Pinch me, I'm dreaming!"

Ed laughed and then pinched his arm.

"Ow! Ed!" Eddy glared.

"You said to." Ed smiled innocently.

"Oh, I'll pinch you." Eddy threatened.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Chuckie then came out from the curtains in their own outfits. 

"Hurry up you guys, the sous chef is on her way." Fred told them.

"She and her son is gonna help us prepare breakfast while Bobby preps for the big show tonight." Brianna added.

"Big show?" Scooby asked, taking one of the chef hats while Shaggy took the other.

"He's doing a live TV broadcast to promote the resort from right here in the cooking arena." Fred smiled.

"He'll be live coast-to-coast, cooking dinner for the whole country!" Velma beamed. "And all the chefs here will be lending a hand."

"Well, that sounds great," Chuckie smiled. "I don't think Shaggy and Scooby haven't met a chef here that they don't like. Oh, I hope she's as sweet and helpful like that lady in the Cooking Mama video games."

Much to their dismay, there was Gordon and a big lady with messy blonde hair who were now right in front of them, placing a cutting knife right in front of them.

"I'm Sous Chef: Chef Sue and this is my son, Gordon; anyone makes fun of my name can walk into the freezer," The lady glared. "Now, which one of you was messing with my little Chef?

Everyone else then pointed to Mike and Lil.

"Of course." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Now you're in trouble." Gordon told Mike and Lil.

"Look, kid, if you weren't so rude all the time, maybe we wouldn't have bothered you." Mike defended.

"I got my eye on you two," Chef Sue told them. "You better not mess around with my little chef now, got it?!"

"Oh, sure." Lil replied.

Chef Sue and Gordon went over to cut up the cucumbers, grinning at them.

"Oh, I wish we could help," Shaggy said as he backed up with Scooby and Chuckie. "Like, we like our eggs runny and our sausages plain. Call us when it's ready."

"Wait a minute, where do you three think you're going?" Mike asked them.

"Giada De Laurentiis asked us to be guest speakers for her class: Giant Sandwich Architecture." Shaggy smiled innocently. 

"Giant Sandwich Architecture?" Mike repeated in disbelief.

"You guys will say anything to get out of work!" Lil crossed her arms with a small smirk. 

"It's true!" Chuckie defended.

They then yelped as a cleaver was nearly thrown at them, but missed and hit the warning sign.

"NO one leaves!" Chef Sue glared. "Stay!" 

Shaggy, Scooby, and Chuckie then walked over nervously and put on the chef hats with nervous smiles to Chef Sue. Gordon then give an evil smirk in victory to Mike and Lil. Mike and Lil just glared in annoyance.

Talia and her friends soon came into another room which was actually true to be a class hosted by Giada and her cat and the students looked impatiently angry.

"Oh, honest, guys, the sandwich-making guys said they would be here." Giada told her students as she stood with Bella.

Talia and her friends just looked at each other, feeling sorry for the group.

There was soon a news report with the woman known as Gail Safiotti.

"Tonight, the whole world will be watching live, as we go inside the Newport Cove's culinary resort, honoring its most famous ancestor, Revolutionary War Hero: Chef Edward DuFlay," Gail smiled as she began. "I'm joined now with a local groundskeeper here at the Rocky Harbor Estate: Mr. Jeremiah 'No-Say-Worthy'." 

"It's Nosa--Oh... Right." Jeremiah was about to correct until she actually got it right.

"They say you know everything about this place, so when we get a look inside, what do you think will surprise people the most?" Gail smiled.

"I'm glad you asked, ma'am; it's a lie!" Jeremiah smiled until he glared. "A big fat lie! There always was with that 'war hero'! DuFlay was no hero, he was a traitor! A despicable, lowdown traitor!"

"Okay, we're having some... Mic problems..." Gail struggled as she tried to get her microphone back from Jeremiah.

Nacho soon turned off the TV, pushing down on the remote, not wanting to watch any more.

"I'm checking out." Skip told the cat as he came downstairs with his bags.

Nacho just looked at him.

"It's useless, I can't sleep, this Red Ghost thing has me on pins and needles!" Skip told Nacho. "You know how scared I am of ghosts, and the color red! Yaaugh!"

Nacho looked down to a red apple and tossed it to the floor, and the door soon opened to show someone coming in who seemed to be observing the resort. A man wearing a suit put down his suitcase, and started to measure the door with a tape measure.

"Someone will be with you in just a second," Skip told the man before going back to Nacho. "You think I'm overreacting, don't you? Well, I'm sorry! But the thought of a Red Ghost on the loose has put me all out of sorts! My nerves are totally frayed, I mean, look at me! I'm talking to a cat!"

Nacho then pressed down on the bell, making it ring.

"Oh... I know, you're right," Skip said as he handed his bags to the bellhop. "I should just take my bags back to my room, lie down for a bit, let my head clear."

Bobby glanced at the man as he walked by and Nacho leaped onto his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Bobby, Nacho talked me into staying," Skip told the man. "Good kitty." He then made kissy faces to the cat which made him looked confused and then Skip went back to his room as Bobby looked at the man who was measuring the desk.

"Sorry, we're a little under staff today," Bobby said to the man. "Do you have a reservation?"

"About this place? Not one," The man grinned before holding out his hand, shaking Bobby's hand. "Bradly Bass of real estate. I have to tell you, Mr. Flay, you and your furry friend there, are sitting on a gold mine."

"Heh... Maybe... Ah, Bass..." Bobby said as he checked on his computer. "Here we go, we got you in the North Wing, Room 113," He then took the key and held it out to the man. "I'll call someone to help you with your bags--" 

"Oh, no!" Bradley replied. "No, no, that's all right, I got it." he then said, taking his bag and walked off with the room key.

"Bobby, quick!" Daphne gasped as she rushed out with Brianna. "Something's happening in the arena."

"And it doesn't look pretty." Brianna added.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Chuckie were backing up nervously from Chef Sue.

"We're sorry!" Chuckie frowned. 

"NYET! NYET! NYET!" Chef Sue glared as she scared them off of the table, and then stood up over them as they ended up on the floor.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked as he came in.

"Well, first, we were chopping onions." Fred said.

"And they..." Chef Sue glared.

"And they we were chopping parsley." Velma added.

"And THEN!" Chef Sue continued. 

"Hey, man, every great cook tastes his ingredients, right, Uncle B?" Shaggy defended.

"That's right." Bobby smiled.

"Not just taste!" Chef Sue glared as she jumped in front of Shaggy, Scooby, and Chuckie. "They ate all onions, and all the parsley! AND TWO POUND BISCUIT ROLL!"

"Actually, Ed ate the biscuit roll." Mike replied.

"BE QUIET, YOU!" Chef Sue glared at her.

"Okay, uh, Sue, why don't you go make some more biscuit dough?" Bobby suggested, trying to lighten the situation. 

Chef Sue sneered and soon walked off to go do that.

"What is wrong with that family?" Mike grumbled about both Gordon and Chef Sue.

"As for you guys--" Trent then began only to be interrupted.

"Henry Metcalf!" Velma gasped.

"Come again?" Angelica asked.

"He literally wrote the book on Chef Edward and the Rocky Harbor Inn." Velma smiled, showing the book's back cover which had the author's image.

"Oh, my goodness... Nancy would be tickled pink to hear that someone finally bought a copy of that book." Henry said as he came towards her.

"Actually... It's from the library." Velma told him.

"Ohh." Henry pouted.

"Henry has been helping out a lot with the restoration." Bobby told the others.

"I bet you even know more about this place than old Nosayworthy." Susie commented.

"I saw him on the news," Henry replied. "The gall! Calling Chef Edward a traitor... That man was a hero, and not just to the colonials, even the British loved him, and we were in war."

"He was that good a cook?" Daphne asked.

"And more, which is actually why I'm here," Henry smiled. "Bobby, I--Oh! Oh, dear..." he then heard his cell phone ringing and decided to answer it. "Nancy keeps ringing with this thing and half the time, I don't know what it was about. Now... Oh, yes, yes... Bobby, I have a gift for you to celebrate your big show tonight." he then said, taking something out of his satchel for the celebrity chef.

Henry handed him a file with bunch of papers. Everyone was curious and looked at it too.

"Everyone knows your Uncle Edward was a hero, but just a few understand why..." Henry said.

"This should be interesting." Angelica commented.

We are soon shown a flashback during the 1700's during the infamous Revolutionary War which would be in History Classes everywhere in school. The British Redcoats began to attack.

"You see, in the time of great civil discord, the politics of independence turned neighbor against neighbor, brother against brother, Chef Edward hung a sign on the door on this inn that said--" Henry began as Edward was shown, letting in the British Redcoats.

"All are welcome!" Velma said for him.

"Yes, on the hot of the war, you see, Colonels, French, and yes, even British soldiers," Henry continued as the flashback soon ended. "Well, not exactly... Here, Bobby, you've done amazing things to this place, but so did your uncle. He invented take-out."

"You're kidding, right?" Shaggy laughed. "My hero."

"Mmm... Take-out..." Scooby licked his lips.

"Even three children who worked for Benjamin Franklin himself were there, coming from England and France and the good old USA," Henry then continued. "Any soldier who dined at the inn, Chef Edward, as a personal thank you, wrapped up morsels for the road, and to be warmed up over a campfire."

Bobby soon opened the file and picked up one page. "Parchment?"

"Chef Edward's parchment." Henry smiled.

"This belonged to Uncle Edward?" Fred asked. "How do you know?"

"It's a monogram," Velma spotted, taking the page, seeing the initials. "EDF. Oh! Edward DuFlay."

"It's blank!" Angelica complained. "Would it have killed this guy to have written a recipe?"

"Oh, he did more than that." Henry replied.

"Like what?" Tommy asked.

"Well, these are the very sheets he used to wrap up take-out morsels for soldiers," Henry informed with a smile, taking the parchment before putting it back in the file. "He entrusted them to me, and now, I trust them to you."

"Henry, I mean, I-I don't know what to say." Bobby smiled.

"Say you'll break a leg tonight, and give your great-uncle and this place the tribute they deserve." Henry suggested.

"I promise." Bobby smiled.

"Hey, why don't you and your wife sit with us tonight?" Fred offered.

"Thank you, we wouldn't miss it," Henry smiled to that before his phone went off again and he dealt with it. "Oh, blast it! That's probably her now. I'll see you all tonight."

"What a sweet old man." Kimi smiled to the others.

"Okay, he's not a suspect on this Red Ghost then." Dil replied.

"Dil, give it a rest, there's no such thing." Tommy told his brother.

"By the way, where'd Shaggy and Scooby run off to this time?" Courtney wondered.

Chef Sue soon began to chase after Shaggy and Scooby as they stole some sausages.

"Okay, I can kinda understand why that woman is so angry with them." Mike commented.

"I think she's where Gordon maybe got his anger from," Lil replied. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Everyone heard screaming, then they saw The Eds were running away from Gordon who was carrying his cleaver.

"HE'S GONE MAD!" The Eds cried out.

"What did you boys do?" Mike deadpanned.

"Nothing! Honest!" Eddy told her.

"Those dumb asses tried to steal from my kitchen!" Gordon glared.

"I'm hungry." Ed frowned.

"You, watch your language," Mike told Gordon before looking to the Eds. "And you, stop taking things that don't belong to you."

"I tried to tell him." Double D said.

"But Mike, I was hungry." Ed said to the tomboy.

"That's still no excuse to steal food." Mike scolded.

"Yeah!" Gordon added as he held his cleaver.

"I'm sorry." Ed pouted to Mike.

"And you, put that cleaver away!" Mike told Gordon.

"Why?" Gordon asked.

"Because I said so and you might hurt someone." Mike said, taking it away from him.

"Hey! Give that back, you--" Gordon glared.

"WHAT?!" Mike glared right back with her red eyes. "I'm THIS close to chopping you up with this thing!"

"I'm going to tell Mummy on you!" Gordon told Mike.

"Go ahead, see if I care." Mike challenged.

Gordon then took off, crying for his mommy. Lil looked to Mike.

"I know, Lil, I wanna kill him too, but what would that do for us?" Mike said to her girlfriend.

"I guess you got a point, but he just makes me so mad sometimes!" Lil replied.

"I know, he does for me too, but you have to try to not let him get to you," Mike said. "Trust me, I nearly felt the same way when I first met Lu."

"Try meeting a girl like Angelica Pickles for the first time." Lil replied.

Both Mike and Lil just laughed and hugged each other.

"Come on, let's get ready for tonight." Mike said to her. 

"All right." Lil smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

On the other side of the kitchen, Carlos Alazraqui was with his family, cooking his food.

"What is it, Dad?!" Sylvia asked, unable to wait any longer, leaning against the counter, up and down on her tiptoes. "Is it something sweet? Something meaty? Tell me! PLEASE!"

"It's my famous Chicken à la King." Carlos smiled.

"Yummy!" Sylvia beamed.

"Knowing you, it'll be a great dish." Doris smiled to her husband. 

"And I know that you will win this contest, Dad." Mila added.

"Aw, thanks, honey." Carlos smiled to them.

"Come on, girls, we better let your dad cook, we'll see him later." Doris told her daughters.

"Okay, Mom." Mila and Sylvia said. 

Pudge barked and followed the girls. Carlos smiled to them as he continued to prepare for the big night tonight.

Everyone was then getting dressed up for the big night. Susie sang a song to herself as she got ready, wearing a purple dress that she borrowed.

"Nice dress, Susie." Kimi said.

"Thanks, my sister said I could borrow it." Susie smiled. 

"Susie, Susie, Susie... Is all that all you guys ever talk about?" Angelica complained as she came out, wearing a pink dress.

"Oh, you look good as well, Angelica." Kimi replied.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to kiss up to me." Angelica replied, rolling her eyes. 

"This is going to be exciting." Courtney smiled as she wore a sparkling blue dress.

"Did we really have to get so dressed up?" Phil asked, adjusting the suit he was given.

"Yes, it's a very special night." Courtney smiled to him. 

"I hope we run into The Red Ghost." Dil smiled in excitement as he wore a Camo suit, but still had on his hat.

"Knock it off, Dil, there is no ghost!" Tommy told his brother.

"How do we know, T?" Dil replied. "Why did Chef Edward disappear and yelled 'Red Ghost', hmm?"

"That was a long time ago anyway, no one knows what happened, but it wasn't a ghost." Tommy said.

"Well, you can't say there's no such thing, don't you remember our experience with Camp Everwood?" Dil replied. 

"That's different." Tommy said.

"Is it, T? Is it?" Dil asked.

Tommy just shook his head at his brother's weirdness.

"I just hope I'm not overdressed..." Lil said as she wore a pink and purple dress with a white pearl necklace that was given to her from Howard's family. 

"You look fine to me." Mike said as she came over, wearing a suit that Jamie gave her. 

"Well, you certainly look handsome." Lil smiled to her.

"And you look absolutely beautiful." Mike smiled back.

"Hey, is that the charm bracelet I gave you?" Lil soon asked.

"Heh... Yeah..." Mike smiled as she showed it. "I thought it would be perfect for tonight."

Lil smiled as Mike smiled back and they gave each other a kiss. 

"Guys, be honest, how do I look?" Kimi asked.

Mike and Lil soon turned to Kimi as she wore a floral yellow dress with some pink and green that was almost like a kimono and she wore her hair in a bun like a Geisha.

"Kimi, you look so pretty." Lil smiled. 

"Thanks, you too." Kimi smiled back.

"Well, come on, guys, we best get going." Mike suggested and held out her arm for Lil with a smile.

Everyone nodded and headed towards the show.

"Man, is this a cooking show or The Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show?" Mike chuckled as the saw the people who were all dressed up and coming to the resort and even being filmed live.

"This is so cool." Chuckie smiled.

"It's a dream come true." Eddy smiled back to him.

"It is indeed a star-studded night here in the middle of Newport Cove Rhode Island," Gail smiled as she reported this, coming by one celebrity chef with the teenage black-haired girl beside her. "I'm here with one of tonight's featured players, Chef Giada De Laurentiis. Giada, this is huge!"

"It's a really great turn-out, and an amazing fun way to show out the amazing new Rocky Harbor Culinary Resort." Giada smiled.

"What's in store?" Gail asked.

"State-of-the-art kitchens like you've never seen," Giada smiled. "Automated appliances, indoor sustainable gardens, and more! All designed to make gourmet cooking a destination."

"And who is this little lady with you?" Gail asked.

"This is my dear niece visiting from Nicktropolis: Talia Parra," Giada smiled. "She also has her own web show series called Talia in the Kitchen."

"I usually cook at Lola's," Talia added. "It used to be closed until I moved into town, and I decided to 'spice it up' a little."

"Well, aren't you precious?" Gail smiled to the teenage girl.

"Thank you, ma'am." Talia smiled back.

A woman soon came in and Bobby kissed her cheek before going over to be interviewed next.

"So Giada, everyone inside, all of America will be cooking alongside you and the other chefs?" Gail asked the celebrity chef. 

"Yes, and--" Giada replied.

"Hopefully you guys get to help." Bobby smiled, crossing his arms as he stepped in.

"Oh, I don't know, "Gail smiled sheepishly. "My cooking is a horror show, nobody wants that tonight!"

"I bet it's not that bad, ma'am." Talia replied.

"I wouldn't risk it," Gail chuckled before seeing Giada's 'hat' moving. "Oh, by the way, Giada, your hat is lovely."

The 'hat' soon woke up and stretched, revealing to be a certain cat before going back into a fluff ball.

"Yes, it is." Giada smiled.

Talia just giggled at the cat.

Many people were sitting around at tables in front of the chef stations. Bobby signed something for an assistant as he walked in with Nacho and was given some powder by the make-up artist. Skip, Marcus, and Maya were going over some papers as they sat together. Bobby then got fitted into his chef uniform while Nacho hopped up as Chef Sue was being seated to have some work done, and the artists soon turned her around with her eyes covered and Nacho sharpened his claws to give her a new hairstyle. He first put it down, but it just puffed back up. He then sprayed it which blew it back and he then curled it as it stuck out like a curled spike. Bobby gives him a thumb's up Nacho gives him a thumb's up back, but unfortunately, the new hairstyle smacked him back to the wall and puffed back up.

Chef Sue then uncovered her eyes and ate the cucumbers. "So, we going to do this or what?" she then demanded.

"Uh... We can do it..." Brianna said to her uneasily.

"Fine by me..." Chef Sue said before standing up and taking her smock off. "GORDON!" she soon yelled out for her son.

"Yes, Mum?" Gordon replied as he ran over to his mother.

"Come, we have work to do." Chef Sue told her.

"Of course." Gordon replied before leaving with his mother.

Fred and the others soon came to Bobby. "We're headed for our table. Just wanted to say good luck."

"Thanks, Freddy." Bobby smiled to his nephew.

"Shaggy, Maya and I know that you're a big Giada fan, but we got a recipe set for Giada that will make you forget all about it." Marcus said to the cowardly teen.

"Giada!" Shaggy beamed, seeing the female chef coming in.

"We really need tonight to go well," Giada told Fred. "Your uncle's put his entire life's savings into this place."

"Thanks for that reminder, Giada." Bobby deadpanned.

"If you start losing the crowd, just bring old Scoob and I on stage," Shaggy smiled. "We've got a food-related knock-knock joke guaranteed to knock 'em out." 

"This should be good." Trent rolled his eyes.

"Ahem! Knock-Knock." Scooby began.

"Like, who's there?" Shaggy asked.

"Beets." Scooby said.

"Beets, who?" Shaggy asked.

"Beets me!" Scooby said before they both laughed at their own joke.

Ed laughed as he thought that it was funny, but no one else did.

"It will knock 'em out alright." Kimi muttered.

"I'm knocking it already." Skip commented.

"Good luck, everyone." Fred told the cooks.

The gang then walked away from the celebrities. Giada soon took out a bowl of pasta and set it on the table before covering it with a tablecloth and removed it to show platters like a magic trick.

"A round of applause for Giada De Laurentiis and her Bucatini Pasta Salad!" Skip announced as the woman smiled with her dish. 

The crowd applauded to that.

"All right, how's everyone's bird doing?" Bobby smiled as Talia and her friends gathered by the oven to check on the food inside. 

"Everything's looking good up here, we just wanna check the internal temperature and make sure we're at 160°, very important." Giada informed.

"Everything is going great." Brianna smiled.

"They haven't shown the fancy stuff yet." Henry commented.

"So for our home viewers, now's the time to stick that meat thermometer in, but for everybody here at the state-of-the-art Rocky Harbor, all we need to do is wait for..." Skip then began until the computer joined in with oven mitts on her screen.

'Skip?' Rocky smiled.

"Yeah, Rocky?" Skip smiled back.

'Your chicken has reached an internal temperature of 160° Fahrenheit. Your chicken is ready.' Rocky told him.

"Wow! Thank, Rocky," Skip smiled. "Now take it out and let me know when it's roasted for ten minutes."

The chicken looked very enticing, especially to Bella and Nacho didn't let that go unnoticed, though she seemed to snub him. The other cooked chickens soon came out which wowed the crowd.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Bobby smiled.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker until they completely shut off and the machines began to go haywire.

"Don't worry about that," Giada told the others. "Lots of stuff uses electricity around here."

The family that was watching this on TV looked at each other in concern. The viewers at home who watched this on TV began to look concerned.

"Sorry about that, everyone!" Skip laughed nervously. "Gotta make sure we pay that power bill!" he then tried to do Shaggy and Scooby's joke, which failed, and the cowardly duo shared unimpressed glances with each other about how he messed it up. 

"The power's out!" Kimi cried out once they were in the dark.

The figure then appeared and it was The Red Ghost.

"I told you guys that the Red Ghost was real!" Dil told the others.

"Cooool!" Ed smiled, oblivious as always. "It's like something out of Evil Tim!"

"Oh, my gosh, what are we going to do, Mike?" Lil frowned.

"Not panic," Mike said. "These ghosts are always up to something in these adventures, and I intend to stop them until they never come back. I mean, it's not like it'll take about 50 years." 

"I guess you have a point..." Lil said. "Are we gonna have to 'Go Wolf'?"

"That might not be necessary..." Mike glared and soon lunged out to pounce on The Red Ghost. "Come and get me, ghost!"

The Red Ghost just roared and attacked her. Mike began to fight back. The Red Ghost then swatted her away like a bug.

"You think you're gonna slow me down, you got another thing coming." Mike said as she didn't stop.

The Red Ghost then kicked her against the kitchen stands and continued to do its business once she was finally out of the way since she had been sent flying.

"Mike!" Lil gasped as she ran over to the kitchen stand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, he's not gonna be so lucky next time." Mike glared towards the Red Ghost. Mike got up and growled at the Red Ghost, looking angry at it.

"Stay here, I'll take care of this ghost." Lil told Mike.

Mike smirked as her girlfriend walked away. "What a woman."

Lil soon came right behind the Red Ghost and jumped on his back to take him down to the ground. The Red Ghost roared and grabbed ahold of her and threw her off of him. Lil soon tackled down the Red Ghost like a football player and pinned him down.

"Hey, not bad." Mike commented.

"Thanks, Mike," Lil replied. "I'm used to it since I've been wrestling with Phil since we were in the womb." 

The Red Ghost shook from under Lil and soon began to fly around to get her off.

"Stop!" Lil glared.

Of course, the Red Ghost ignored her while scaring people as they began to run out of the resort.

"Don't take me, I'm too pretty to die!" Angelica cried out. "Take Eddy instead!"

"Hey!" Eddy glared.

The machines went haywire because of the ghost and a lot of people were freaking out. Bella soon dashed off away from the others as she felt scared to death.

"Bella!" Giada cried out for her cat.

The Red Ghost hissed at them as he came toward him.

"Why is he shushing us?!" Maya cried out.

"I dunno, maybe he's the ghost of a librarian?!" Marcus said to his wife. 

"Who cares?" Giada replied. "Just do what he says and hush up!" 

"Hi, Mr. Red Ghost," Dil smiled. "I'm Dil Pickles, and this is my brother, Tommy."

"Dil!" Tommy cried out.

"I'm just being friendly." Dil replied innocently.

"Well, don't be friendly to ghosts!" Tommy told his brother. "Why do you have to be so weird?!"

Mike and Lil came to the red ghost as it continued to taunt them.

"Hold on, babies, you look like you could use some help!" An older voice called.

Everyone looked around as an older woman with short dark brown hair with white earrings and a slender ruby red dress in a black skirt and red shoes appeared as she charged for the red ghost and began to pummel him.

"Get 'em, Granny!" A familiar seven-year-old girl with a white blouse over a blue shirt, red pants, brown flats, and a sliver star barrette in her black hair cheered as she came over with the older woman.

The red ghost soon groaned to the old woman and the little girl before escaping.

"Oh, my God..." Eddy muttered in shock.

"It's the goddess of all chefs!" Bobby added.

"Betty Crocker." Double D concluded.

The ghost seemed to go away that time.

"That'll teach ya," Betty glared before looking around. "Oh, I hope we're not too late to sign up."

"I hope not either," Elizabeth replied. "I really wanted to bake a cake with you."

"Aw, thank you, sweetie," Betty cooed. "That's why you're my favorite granddaughter."

"I thought I was your only granddaughter?" Elizabeth giggled.

"Still my favorite." Betty replied.

Elizabeth and Betty giggled and shared a hug.

"I can't believe it," Phil said. "The great and legendary Betty Crocker is right in front of me! She's my favorite!"

"What about Bobby Flay?" Courtney teased her boyfriend.

"Him too." Phil replied.

"Get real, Wolf Boy; I know more about Betty Crocker than you do, so get in line!" Eddy glared.

"Hey, hey, hey, no fighting!" Betty scolded, tugging on both of the boys by their ears. "No one fights as long as Grandma Betty is around!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Eddy and Phil yelped in pain.

"Sorry about them, ma'am." Mike said to Betty.

"Oh, it's okay," Betty replied. "Oh, you two remind me of my rowdy sons, they were always getting into trouble whenever I would be working in the kitchen, so I had to send them to the corner. Don't you boys mess with Elizabeth now."

"Elizabeth?" Phil asked.

"Elizabeth Crocker," Betty clarified, showing the young girl. "My darling and beautiful little granddaughter."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Elizabeth smiled to everyone.

"Um... Hey, there, kid," Phil said once he and Eddy got free. "Man, your grandma can kick butt."

"Yeah, you should never mess with her," Elizabeth advised. "I just hope we can make it in time for the contest. Cooking with Grandma Betty is always my favorite thing to do other than hanging out with my friends at Mascot Prep."

"That's right, my little honey pie." Betty replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Elizabeth and Mrs. Crocker." Mike said to the baking woman and her young granddaughter.

"Please, call me Grandma Betty." The goddess of cooking replied.

"Um, okay, Grandma Betty." Lil replied.

"Um, here's a key, Mrs. Crocker, it's an honor to have you here at the resort." Bobby said, handing a room key to Betty.'

"Thank you," Betty replied. "Come along, Elizabeth, we better get settled in." 

"Okay, Grandma," Elizabeth said before looking to the others. "See you guys later."

Everyone then said goodbye to Betty and Elizabeth.

"I guess as long as Betty Crocker's around, we're in for a delicious adventure and might be safe from that ghost." Mike said to the others since Betty kicked butt against the Red Ghost which was quite surprising. 

"So, what should we do now?" Courtney asked.

"What any good detective would do in this situation," Mike told her. "Investigate."

"Good idea, Sherlock Mazinsky." Eddy smirked to her.

"Gee, thanks, Eddy Watson." Mike retorted. 

"Hey!" Eddy pouted.

"You folks can all come out now." Mike told the other people in the resort who were left.

"Oh, Gordon, you got a smudge on your cheek, I'll get rid of that." Chef Sue told her son, licking her thumb and then rubbing it against his face.

Gordon groaned slightly while Mike and Lil hid small snickers to his misfortune. Bobby looked a bit upset as Nacho came up to him and mewed to his owner's depression. Bobby soon picked up and hugged Nacho as this was a tough time for him because of The Red Ghost.

"We'll be right back." Scooby told a camera and winked as he was on TV then.


	7. Chapter 7

People were starting to leave the culinary resort for their own safety.

"Next year, I get to pick the vacation!" Maya told her husband as she held Kiana's hand so that they could leave. 

Shaggy and Scooby were taking their suitcases into the car.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Larry," Gail frowned as she reported this. "Right now, no one from the resort is talking. All we really know at this point is what we saw play out at the arena and on TV. No injuries, but a lot of scared folks, except for maybe the legendary chef, Betty Crocker, who just checked into the resort with her seven-year-old granddaughter: Elizabeth. A team of paranormal investigators are on the scene, just who they are and what they're doing right now about this serious situation remains a mystery."

Shaggy and Scooby appeared to be posing behind Gail while the camera was rolling.

"So this is really what you kids do?" Bobby asked as he saw that on his screen before turning it off.

"Literally," Fred replied. "All the time." 

"And you actually caught ghosts?" Giada asked.

"Let's just say we always get our man." Brianna replied.

"Do you mind if we look around the Inn for clues?" Mike asked Bobby.

"Go ahead, the place is deserted." Bobby replied.

"Uh, I don't think that's a wise word to use." Mike said.

"Did someone say 'dessert'?!" Shaggy beamed as he came with Scooby who licked his lips. 

"How can you two think of food at a time like this?" Velma complained.

"How could we think of anything but food in a place like this?" Shaggy smiled. 

"You know, Shaggy and Scooby are right," Bobby replied. "We need omelettes. Whenever I'm stressed out, I make omelettes."

"Uh, make mine a Vegetarian Denver," Skip spoke up. "But hold the onions and the peppers."

"So, just eggs?" Giada asked, holding up two eggs in her hands.

"Yeah, you're right," Skip replied. "Hold the eggs."

The lights and Rocky soon flickered again.

"Not again," Daphne sighed. "It's like every electronic in this place has gone haywire since last night."

"H-Haywire..." Rocky repeated before grabbing plates and threw them at the gang.

"Look out!" Double D cried out to the others.

Everyone ducked down and dodged the attack of the kitchen appliances. Giada and Sun Maid began to help them out.

"Sun Maid! You're back!" Mike smiled.

"I thought I'd try something out that I learned from Wendy's father's so-called new partner from our last adventure." Sun Maid replied. 

Everyone clapped at the performance, even Fred, but as soon as he saw his girlfriend’s glare, he stopped clapping.

"Thanks," Giada smiled. "In between hosting TV shows and writing best sellers, I've been studying martial arts, Parkour, and Ultimate Frisbee. Ya know, just a little change."

A dish soon came to hit right behind her head, but Nacho soon sprung in and whacked it out of her way just in time.

"Thanks, Nacho!" Giada smiled to the cat.

"Chuckie, you should fix the machines, you're smart." Dil told his brother's best friend. 

"But I'm not a mechanic though." Chuckie replied.

Bobby went over to the main power and shut down Rocky.

"That somewhat works." Dil then shrugged.

"What could be causing the appliances suddenly decide to go bonkers?" Phil wondered.

"Well, ghosts have long been known to exhibit electrical phenomena." Giada reminded.

"She's right." Velma admitted.

"Well, thanks," Giada smiled. "I'm also fascinated by all things supernatural."

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine." Dil smiled back to Giada. 

"I'm glad that there's someone else who believes in aliens." Giada beamed to that.

"I found me a second best friend." Dil smiled in joy to that.

"Oh, boy..." Tommy sighed slightly.

"We need to find this Red Ghost." Velma said.

"And my poor scared Bella," Giada frowned as she put on a garlic necklace. "Who knows where she ran off to?"

Bella was in the maze, trying to look for a way out.

"Don't worry, Giada, we'll find her." Trent reassured.

"Let's split up." Daphne suggested.

"Good idea." Fred replied.

"I'm sure we all know how this is gonna go down." Mike commented to Lil.

"Ooh, I should probably go to bed, but I feel worried about that poor cat being out there alone in the dark," Courtney shivered. "I'll probably ruin my Egyptian Cotton sheets I brought from home." 

"Don't worry, Courtney; I'll make sure that that ghost doesn't get you." Phil smiled bravely.

"Oh, Philly, you're amazing." Courtney smiled back bashfully.

Lil rolled her eyes slightly while Phil stuck out his tongue at his sister.

"Easy." Mike warned both of the DeVille siblings as the teams were divided and Fred seemed to split up with the girls with the boys and Mike together.

"Uh, which team do you wanna be on, Miss de Laurentiis?" Fred dreamily asked Giada.

"Oh, please Fred, call me Giada," The woman replied before looking over. "I better go with the boys. They need all the help I can get."

"What about me?" Skip asked. 

"Well, somebody has to answer the phone, can you do that?" Kimi suggested.

"Helpful, Kimi." Chuckie muttered to his step-sister.

"Hey, it's something." Kimi shrugged to her step-brother.

"Uh, how many phones?" Skip asked.

The phone soon rang.

"You know what? Never mind!" Skip said as he went to get the phone. "I got this! I know how to answer a phone! It's not like I've never answered a phone before in my life. I got it, Bobby! When the phone rings, I'm gonna answer it. No matter how--"

"Now, Skip?" Bobby smirked.

"Oh..." Skip smiled as he answered the phone, but it was too late, and he put the phone back. "Oh, it's okay, they already hung up." 

Nacho climbed on Scooby’s back much to his dismay.

"Uh-uh, no way." Scooby shook his head at the cat.

"Sorry Nacho, Scooby's not about to become a vehicle, especially for a C-A-T." Shaggy told the cat.

Nacho just mewed with a small smirk.

"He wants to know if you'll do it for a Nacho Snack." Bobby smirked to Scooby as he took out a bag and brought out what looked like a nacho chip.

"Nacho Snack? Mm-hmm!" Scooby beamed and nodded.

Bobby then tossed it and the Great Dane caught it in his mouth.

"How about that?" Shaggy smirked as he took a chip before chuckling to himself. "Dude, they're Nacho Chips. Get it? They're my chips!"

The Eds, Phil, Chuckie, Tommy, Dil, and Mike followed their group to find Bella.

"I guess Fred forgot that I'm a girl." Mike muttered to herself.

"So, you're not trans-gendered then?" Phil asked. 

"Nah, I just like this look better than my old look," Mike shook her head. "I used to wear my hair in pigtails, mostly because that's how my foster mother liked how I looked. I was a very different person before I met you and Lil."

"Yeah... Back when you were the most amazing girl I had ever met..." Eddy commented, remembering the good old days when he and Mike were a couple. 

"Ah, those good times we all had when we were all together." Double D sighed out of nostalgia.

Ed laughed and hugged Eddy, Double D, and Mike.

"Focus, big guy." Mike reminded.

"Okie-dokie, Mike." Ed smiled.

"Well, Mike, I gotta thank you." Phil said.

"Really?" Mike asked. "For what?"

"Making Lil happy." Phil said. 

"It's no problem, she's just so amazing, unlike some of the other girls I've met." Mike replied.

"I know you'll be better to her than that Brett Pels kid," Phil said. "I always had a bad feeling about him, but Lil thought I was being paranoid, and it was then too late, like when Kimi was hanging around Z."

"Uh... Who's Z?" Mike asked.

"Oh, you never met him?" Phil replied. "He seems like a bad boy type, but he actually does charity work with his dad. Chuckie didn't like him at first because he thought that Z was a bad influence on Kimi." 

"Kinda like Duncan and Abby?" Mike asked.

"He isn't such a bad kid once you get used to him." Phil replied.

"Hm... I'll keep a look out for him the next time I visit you guys in Nicktropolis." Mike replied. 

"Bella? Bella!" Giada called out for her cat.

"So, what are we looking for exactly?" Bobby asked.

"A cat?" Dil asked like it was obvious.

"I think we better talk turkey." Shaggy suggested.

"All right, give it to me straight." Bobby said to him.

"Dry vs Wet Binding," Shaggy said. "Which technique will bring my Thanksgiving bird from 'blah' to 'ta-da'!"

"Seriously, Shaggy?" Mike sighed. 

They gasped as soon they saw the lights flicked on and off until it finally stopped.

"That always worries me sometimes." Double D muttered to himself.

"Okay, nobody panic." Giada said.

"Where are you guys going?" Bobby asked as Shaggy, Scooby, Nacho, and Chuckie began to get away.

"Thataway." Scooby replied.

"Yeah! Like, away from danger!" Shaggy added. 

"I don't want the Red Ghost after us!" Chuckie yelped.

"You guys, we gotta press on," Mike told them. "If we don't capture the Red Ghost, then this whole place is ruined!"

"Oh, alright," Shaggy cried. "But don't say we didn't warn ya."

The others soon took out flashlights.

"Hang on," Giada said. "You guys carry flashlights wherever you go?"

"Uh-huh." Scooby nodded.

"Tools of the trade," Shaggy replied. "Isn't there something you never leave home without?"

"Tongs." Bobby smirked, showing his tongs.

"Vidal." Giada added, showing a condiment. 

"My video camera." Tommy added.

"My magnifying glass." Double D added.

"Buttered toast." Ed smiled.

"You get the idea." Mike said.

"Oh, great, well when we catch the Red Ghost, Bobby and Giada can make us pork chops." Shaggy chuckled.

Bobby and Giada smirked to each other before they continued down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Skip was downstairs, answering the phone like he was supposed to. "That's right, we have no official comment on the incident," Skip said. "We're going to let the investigators do their job, and once we have their findings, we'll make a statement."

Elizabeth woke up in her twin bed as her grandmother was fast asleep in her own bed. She soon slid out of her bed into her slippers and put on her robe as she waved her hand in front of her grandmother and decided to sneak out even though her grandmother told her to stay in the room for the night for her own safety. Elizabeth looked to see the suited man going downstairs as well. 

"That's all I can say at this time, so can you PLEASE tell me where my pizza is!" Skip glared on the phone as he put his finger up to Bradley to make him wait. "I ordered from you nearly an hour ago! I--They hung up!" he then groaned before looking over. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to be turned down." Bradley replied.

"The answer is no!" Skip said before smirking. "This job's easier than I thought."

"I mean I'd like mail service... Never mind," Bradley demanded. "I'd like to make a delivery?"

"I hope it's not from Papa Blando's Pizza," Skip replied. "They made me wait a while." 

"Who are you? Where's Flay? Is he in the Arena?" Bradley asked.

"Uh, no, no, sir, actually, you can't go in there!" Skip cried out as he tried to stop the man. "It's still a mess from... Oh, please stop! Turn around."

"Something screwy's going on here... I know Granny told me to stay in our room for the rest of the night, but I think I better help." Elizabeth said as she began to sneak outside, holding her wooden spoon which her grandmother gave to her in case of an emergency.

Meanwhile, Fred, Trent, and the girls were searching outside.

"What should we be looking for?" Courtney asked.

"Who cares? My feet hurt." Angelica complained.

They went around the corner and gasped as they saw Chef Sue and Gordon.

"Jeepers!" Daphne gasped.

"You are nephew!" Chef Sue pointed to Fred.

"Uh... Yeah?" Fred gulped.

"Phone is ringing off hook!" Chef Sue glared. "No Bobby!" 

"Wasn't Skip Taylor supposed to--" Lil was about to ask.

"No Skip Taylor, you crazy freak!" Gordon cut her off.

"You don't have to be rude." Lil muttered about Gordon's attitude which seemed to never change.

"That's odd." Velma commented about Skip.

"Chef Sue and Gordon, not guest relations," Chef Sue glared. "Chef Sue busy making fish-head stew!"

"Fish-head stew?" Angelica asked as she looked grossed out.

"Is it like a Bouillabaisse?" Lil asked.

"Of course, you--" Gordon replied until Lil's eyes seemed to flash from red to back to normal which startled him, but no one else saw it, so he kept quiet then.

"Okay, okay, you did the right thing by scaring me," Fred smiled nervously. "Getting late."

Chef Sue soon dragged him over which meant that he had to help whether he wanted to or not.

"Sorry, gang, you're on your own," Fred told the others. "The family business needs me."

"Well, that's pretty nice." Kimi deadpanned.

"Come on, guys, let's--" Velma said before suddenly tripping over and losing her glasses. "My glasses!"

"Oh, Velma, if I had a dollar for every time this happened, we'd be richer than Dakota." Brianna sighed.

"Don't panic, I see them," Daphne said as she went to get the glasses for her friend before looking down, curiously. "What's this? It looks like some sort of electrical cable. A big one... Leading from the inn to the--"

Velma then took a look after she had cleaned her glasses. "The Groundskeeper's Cottage!"

"Betcha that Old Noseyworthy is still here." Lil said to the others.

"Only one way to find out." Trent said.

The group then went down over to the cottage.

"Have we talked about lenses?" Daphne asked Velma.

"Yes, but I'm still not a candidate." Velma told her.

Elizabeth poked her head out and she began to follow them.

Meanwhile, we are shown a library...

"Wow... Like, where are we?" Shaggy asked. 

"It's Chef Edward's study," Giada replied. "Most everything in here is original. We just polished it up for the tourists. Even the books are here."

"Scooby, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Shaggy asked his best friend.

"Uh-huh." Scooby nodded.

Nacho hopped off of Scooby's back as the cowardly duo approached the bookshelves. They began to pull some books out, but put them back when nothing happened.

"I give up, what are you guys doing?" Tommy asked.

"It's our experience that in a creepy old study like this, in a creepy old Inn like this, there's always a secret passageway," Shaggy replied. "And the sooner we find it, the sooner we can have those pork chops!"

"Messy! Messy! Messy!" Double D yelped as he began to pick up the books and put them away properly.

"Cool, I love secret passages," Dil smiled before looking to Ed. "Come on, big guy, let's find it!"

"Okay!" Ed smiled back.

Dil and Ed went over to help Shaggy and Scooby.

"Oh, boy..." Mike sighed softly. "I just hope this doesn't lead to a trap leading to the Kanker Sisters."

"Ugh, you had to remind me about that." Eddy shuddered from that unpleasant memory of when they all hated the Kanker Sisters.

Giada and Bobby shrugged to each other before they began to help out themselves, but it didn't seem to be working.

Fred went back in the Inn as he heard the phone, but Skip wasn't there to answer it. "Where the heck is Skip Taylor?!" Fred complained. "It's not like a TV personality to flake out on their responsibilities!" he then decided to answer the phone. "Rocky Harbor Inn and Culinary Resort, can I put you on hold, please?" he then began to do that like a secretary. "Rocky Harbor Inn, please hold. RIH, your call is important to us, but please hold."

Louise soon left her room as she started to get apprehensive.

"Good afternoon, Fred." Bradley said as he came inside.

"Have we met?" Fred asked him. 

"Oh, of course not, you'd remember," Bradley replied as he played on his phone. "I've just heard so much about you from your uncle."

"Oh, are you one of his friends?" Fred asked.

"What is going on down here?" Louise asked as she came downstairs.

"Ah, and who is this beautiful woman?" Bradley smirked to Louise.

"Sorry, I'm married." Louise told him.

"That can be arranged." Bradley smirked.

Louise narrowed her eyes and punched him in the nose. Fred winced, but cupped his mouth.

"I guess I deserved that... Clearly your husband is a lucky man..." Bradley said in a bit of a daze.

"Oh, he's not a man, he's a gecko." Louise smirked.

"Wait... What?" Bradley asked. "You married a gecko?! Why?!"

"Because I love him..." Louise replied before looking over. "Are you all right now, dear?"

"Uh, I'm fine, ma'am." Fred nervously said to the woman.

"Good, I'd hate to see Martin's friends getting hurt." Louise replied.

"And who is Martin?!" Bradley demanded.

"My son." Louise told him.

"Uh... Um..." Bradley said.

"I suggest you stop talking before I put you in a body cast unless you have something useful to say." Louise said to him.

"Um, are you one of my uncle's friends?" Fred asked Bradley.

"No, just a business associate," Bradley replied. "Tell me something: personally, do you think he'd ever give up this place?"

"Uncle Bobby?" Fred chuckled. "I think you'd have to drag him out of here, kicking and screaming."

"That's exactly what I'd think," Bradley nodded. "Please have him call me at his earliest convenience. I have an offer I'd like to have him consider."

"Sure thing," Fred replied. "Hey, you haven't seen TV's Skip Taylor lurking around here, have you?" 

"I don't know who that is," Bradley replied. "Oh! By the way, I'm expecting a very important delivery. Please have it be sent to my room the instant it arrives, all right? There's a good line... Buh-bye!" he then walked off.

"Good riddance." Louise muttered under her breath.

"And what brings you here, ma'am?" Fred asked the woman.

"Making sure that everything is all right." Louise told him.

"Don't worry, Mystery Inc is on the job." Fred smiled to Louise.

"I'm sure I can help a bit," Louise offered. "I'm a strong, independent woman after all."

"Sure, we'll need all the help we can get, but I do have one question though," Fred replied. "Are you really married to a gecko?"

"Yes, I am," Louise sighed. "I wish people wouldn't judge me for that, but I love my Gordon for who he is behind that cold-blood exterior. No one really seems to understand me except for maybe Martin's darling girlfriend, Erin Esurance."

"I guess I can't blame you, ma'am," Fred replied. "I mean, Chicken's aunt is married to a snail."

"Is that right?" Louise replied.

"Yeah, Cow and Chicken's family is very interesting to say the least." Fred said to her.

"Hmm... Interesting..." Louise replied as the phone then rang again.

"Sorry, I better get to work," Fred told her as he answered the phone. "Rocky Harbor Resort, this is Fred. Reservations? Uh, I guess that's me... What's your last name?"

Meanwhile with the girls...

"Nosayworthy!" Jeremiah said as the girls came to see him. 

"Of course, Nosayworthy," Daphne replied. "You were 'no-saying'? ...Just a little joke."

"Old DuFlay was nuthin' but a traitor," Jeremiah told them. "My family has tended grounds here for generations, and the stories they passed, oh, yes! The man was a sympathizer to the crowd!" he then spit to the side as an insult. "It's all written down there in his personal papers, which we're not allowed to inspect since that lousy Henry Metcalf had the entire Nosayworthy family banned from the library!" he then spit again a couple of times before taking out a packet. "Sunflower Seeds?"

"Uh, no thanks, we're good." Trent replied.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Courtney said as she saw many boxes. "We caught you in the middle of moving, didn't we?"

"Well, I... Uh... Yes." Jeremiah replied.

"We're really sorry to disturb you, sir, but we just wanted to ask what this cable's for." Velma said.

"Uh, what cable? Oh," Jeremiah said as he looked over. "Oh, probably somethin' probably to do with all that blasted technology Flay brought in!"

"Um, and this junction box?" Kimi asked.

"Oh, supplies all the power to the Inn," Jeremiah told her. "Place still ain't properly wired up for all them modern conveniences. It's a temporary fix, but one I ain't gotta worry about no more," he then gave a small sniff as he looked to his boxes. "Anyway, what's that got to do with DuFlay the Traitor? You ain't gotta take my word for it, do ya? All you need to do is go to the library, and look at his papers, especially with that Ralph Crocker boy involved."

"Thank you, Mr. Nose--Mr. No... Uh... Jeremiah." Lil replied.

"That's probably better to go by." Angelica commented.

"Ah-ah-ah, Jeremeeah, from the Greek!" Jeremiah replied.

"Oh, come on." Lil looked aggravated from that.

"All right, let's go." Velma said as they soon walked off.

"Well, how can you catch that fire demon if you don't know why it came for DuFlay in the first place?" Jeremiah asked as they began to leave. "Why, it's coming for us all now!"

They stopped walking and looked at Jeremiah in concern. Elizabeth soon came to the bridge.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Jeremiah demanded.

"It's me, Elizabeth." The girl said as she came over.

"Elizabeth?" Kimi asked.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne added.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought you could use some help..." Elizabeth said, pulling out her wooden spoon. "I got a spoon."

"You call that a weapon?" Angelica laughed. "What're you gonna do? Beat some eggs to death?!"

Elizabeth then hit her hand with her spoon.

"Ow! That hurt!" Angelica glared.

"My grandmother says it's very good if people try to invade your kitchen." Elizabeth defended.

"Why, you..." Angelica glared as she rubbed her hand. "I should sue you!"

"Hey, if you insult me, I'm going to show you my own fury," Elizabeth replied. "You should never mess with me or my grandmother."

Angelica was going after her, but Lil held her back before she could do anything else.

"You look like you could use a little help," Elizabeth said. "It turns out Bobby Flay isn't the only one with an ancestor at the time. Even the Crocker family has some history involving Chef Edward DuFlay."

"Well, as long as you be careful." Brianna replied.

"Oh, I will, I promise." Elizabeth reassured.

"How old are you again?" Brianna asked.

"I am seven." Elizabeth proclaimed.

"What a big girl you are." Brianna smiled.

"Thanks," Elizabeth smiled back. "My parents raised me how to be well-behaved."

"Welcome aboard then." Brianna said.

"Great!" Elizabeth replied. "I won't let you down."

"Man, Betty Crocker's family is more hardcore than I thought they would be." Lil commented.

"We're more than baked goods, sweetie." Elizabeth smirked.

Meanwhile, the others were throwing books down much to Double D's dismay to find a secret passage, but nothing happened yet.

"Well, that was like trying to give Princess Clara a personality makeover." Mike said.

"How's that?" Eddy asked.

"It's completely pointless and doesn't change a thing." Mike replied.

"Like, man, I don't get it!" Shaggy groaned. "There's always a secret passageway!"

Bobby answered his cell phone, but there seemed to be trouble with the reception. "Uh, guys?"

"What is it?" Giada asked him as she helped Double D.

"My phone... What were you saying about electrical phenomena?" Bobby asked, showing her his phone.

"I think--" Dil soon began.

"Don't say it!" Chuckie begged.

"We think this is--" Giada added to what Dil said.

Shaggy and Chuckie's teeth were then chattering in fright.

"In this room!" Dil and Giada soon concluded in unison.

Shaggy, Scooby, Chuckie, and even Bobby clung to her fearfully. Nacho soon looked down to the rug on the floor and pulled it back to find some sort of door. 

"A trapdoor!" Giada smiled as she shoved them aside.

"Whatya wanna wager that what ever we're looking for is down there?" Bobby asked.

"Buttered toast?" Ed smiled hopefully.

Eddy rolled his eyes to that. Scooby and Shaggy soon suggested a special food they would want.

"Oh, I love Chet de Leon," Bobby smiled. "Good wager. I'm in."

"We're trying to do something here?" Giada reminded with a smirk. "Also, what's wrong with a nice, leafy salad now and then?"

"Uh... I'm gonna have to pass on a salad..." Mike muttered to herself.

"Here goes nothing..." Tommy sighed before he soon opened the trapdoor and found nothing... Or so they thought. 

"You're right, it's nothing." Chuckie said.

"Scooby, your flashlight." Mike suggested.

Scooby then took out his flashlight to take a look and found what looked like a whole bunch of junk. The Red Ghost soon came out and came to get them, hissing.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped and they quickly closed the trapdoor.

Scooby went to cover up the trapdoor as he pulled the rug as the ghost tried to bust out and soon broke out.

"What do we do now?!" Eddy panicked. "I'm too handsome to die!"

"There's only one thing to do." Chuckie suggested.

"What's that?" Eddy asked.

"RUUUUNNN!!!" Chuckie cried out.

They soon ran off as the Red Ghost hissed.

"Maybe a superhero should handle this." Phil smirked to himself.

"Run!" Eddy yelped. "Women and me first!"

"Curse these short legs!" Double D complained.

Ed just simply laughed.

"All right... There's time for trouble, so I'm gonna save all of us." Phil smirked.

"Who says you're gonna save the world?" Mike asked.

"Because I do it better." Phil said like he was having an argument with his sister.

"Uh-huh, well, I can do it better," Mike replied. "I've saved the world a couple of times."

"Ah, you're old news now." Phil told her.

"Is that right?" Mike huffed. "We'll see about that."

"Yes, I believe we will." Phil retorted.

Mike and Phil soon became Action Girl and Moon Shadow to handle The Red Ghost while everyone else ran for their lives.

"Just watch the pro." Action Girl said.

Moon Shadow just smirked and leaned against the wall. Action Girl soon zoomed over and tackled the Red Ghost, making them both crash in the corner.

"Whoa! It's Action Girl!" Dil gasped.

"Who?" Bobby asked.

"You've never heard of Action Girl?" Dil gasped.

"Uh... Sorry, I guess I haven't." Bobby said.

"She's one of the greatest superheros of all time in Cartoon Network City," Dil explained. "She's my idol. She stops villains and saved the world many times!"

"That's nice..." Bobby replied. "Guess my comic book history is a little rusty."

Meanwhile, at the library...

"If I wanted to study, I'd stay back home." Angelica complained.

Brianna then handed a book over to the brains of Mystery Inc. 

"Here's the last one." Daphne said to Velma.

"Tell us again why The Schedule of Colonial Army Troop Movement circa. 1778 to 1781 is supposed to make mention of Chef Edward or his Inn?" Brianna asked.

"Well, I don't know why Nosayworthy thinks DuFlay was the traitor or what that has to do with the ghost shutting down Bobby's live broadcast, but I'm still looking." Velma said as she turned the page. 

Angelica just rolled her eyes as she didn’t help, but just filed her nails.

"Right, everything's a potential clue, we just need to keep our eyes open!" Daphne smiled.

They heard a shushing noise which made them panic and look around for the ghost, but they soon saw it was actually the librarian.

"Heh... Sorry about that, ma'am." Susie smiled nervously. 

"Phew! I thought that was you-know-who." Trent said to the others.

"Yeah, same here." Lil replied.

"I'm gonna go take a closer look at that Chef Edward Exhibit we passed on the way in." Daphne said.

"The one with the lemon juice bottle?" Velma replied. "Didn't seem too promising..."

"I know, but maybe we missed something." Daphne said before walking over. 

Daphne went to the exhibit to find any clues that would help to solve the mystery, but nothing. "Lemon juice? Velma's right... Hang on..." she then noticed something missing from the exhibit and went to talk with the librarian. "Excuse me, is there another Chef Edward exhibit here?" she then asked.

"I'm afraid not, why?" The librarian replied.

"It's just that I heard the library had Chef Edward's personal papers," Daphne said. "Why wouldn't those be included in the display?"

"I'm afraid the only paper I know about is the parchment." The librarian informed. 

"The parchment that Mr. Metcalf gave Bobby at the Inn?" Daphne asked.

"Anyway, those are blank pieces of parchment to be added, I'm afraid." The librarian told her.

"Still, thank you, ma'am." Daphne replied.'

"Shh!" The librarian then shushed her.

Meanwhile, the others kept running.

"All right, my turn!" Moon Shadow said as he tackled the Red Ghost as it chased after the others. 

Action Girl just folded her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"I can't breathe in this thing!" Giada gasped from inside of a vase.

"Me neither!" Scooby said as he came out of the vase.

"There you guys are." Action Girl looked over. 

"I can't breathe!" Double D cried out. 

"Can you guess what I'm doing?" Ed asked.

"Get off my foot, Ed!" Eddy complained.

"Scooby, move it!" Bobby gasped.

Action Girl soon brught them out of the vase so that they could have more space.

"Action Girl!" Dil beamed. 

"Hello, there." Action Girl replied.

"Wow, I can't believe it, I'm actually shaking hands with the best superhero in CN City!" Dil beamed.

"Ah, I wouldn't say the best superhero in CN City." Action Girl replied.

"I would," Dil smiled. "Can I be your sidekick?"

"Uh... I dunno..." Action Girl replied. "Um... I'll think about it?"

"Good enough for me!" Dil beamed. "Tommy, did you hear that?!"

"Good for you." Tommy groaned to that.

"It's like a dream come true." Dil beamed.

'Might as well humor him,' Action Girl thought to herself. 'Hopefully it'll end up better than when Jo was forced to be Captain Hero's sidekick that one time.' 

"Get off of me, Lumpy!" Eddy groaned as he got Ed off of him.

Ed just laughed once he came off of Eddy.

"I don't see why we had to all pile into the same vase!" Giada complained.

"Like, man, it looks like not everyone did." Shaggy pointed out Nacho who was in a different vase. 

"Please someone tell me that the ghost is gone." Chuckie begged.

"Uh-oh." Scooby whispered.

"What is it, Scooby-Doo?" Shaggy asked. "Your keen hearing picking something up?"

They soon heard the shushing sound.

"Right, sorry," Shaggy replied before whispering. "What do you hear?"

"No! 'Shhh'!" Scooby told him.

"Still too loud, huh?" Shaggy whispered quieter that time.

"No!" Scooby replied and soon the Red Ghost was right behind them.

"I thought you were gonna take care of this, Moon Shadow?" Action Girl smirked. 

"Not one word, Action Girl, not one word!" Moon Shadow glowered.

"Too late." Action Girl replied.

"Oh, just what makes you so special anyway?!" Moon Shadow glared.

"Hey, don't take this out on me," Action Girl said. "The ghost is our enemy, not me against you." 

"Fine." Moon Shadow replied.

"Fine." Action Girl nodded.

The Red Ghost soon chased the others which made Action Girl and Moon Shadow now chase after it together.

"Shh!" The librarian shushed.

Velma soon closed the book she was reading. 

"Well, what do you think?" Brianna asked.

"I don't think we're any closer to solving this mystery now than when we started." Velma frowned.

Daphne's phone rang, and she tried to cover it to block the sound, but this made the librarian shush them again anyway much to their annoyance. "Sorry!"

"It's Fred." Trent noticed.

"Hey, gang!" Fred smiled as he wore overalls now and carried a wrench.

"Freddy, are you wearing coveralls?" Velma smirked.

"Those so don't go with his scarf." Angelica ranted.

"I had no idea this house required so much upkeep." Fred replied as he set the phone down as he stood in the lobby.

"What are you doing?" Brianna asked him.

"Solving the mystery of the downstairs leaky faucet!" Fred replied. "Heh. Anyway, I'm just calling to see if you've heard from Shaggy or Scooby or the other guys?"

"They're not there?" Daphne frowned out of concern.

"No, and neither is Skip Taylor," Fred said. "I'm starting to get worried. You should probably head back."

"We're on our way." Brianna said.

"Oh, if you happen to pass a hardware store in route, could you pick me up a lugnut and also, another pair of overalls?" Fred asked.

"We'll see what we can do, Freddy." Brianna rolled her eyes slightly.

"RUN!" Shaggy cried out as he soon came in with the others.

They shut the door behind them and leaned against it.

"Well, that question's answered," Fred said before looking back to his phone. "Anyway, get back soon."

"Will do." Brianna replied.

"I think he's gone." Eddy said to the others.

"YOU THINK?!" Chuckie replied.

"Hey, it's better than checking, isn't it?" Eddy shrugged. "Man, I think you're more of a coward than Sockhead."

There was then a thump against the door which made them all rush and hide in the lobby, and they were all in the same place.

"Come on!" Giada glared. "Seriously?"

Fred soon got ready to open the door which made the others nervous until he did, and it was actually Skip on the other side.

"Phew! That's a relief." Double D sighed.

"What happened to me?!" Skip gasped. "I lost consciousness, and--Oh, wait, I remember. I took a nap," He then chuckled before looking to Fred. "Hey, why were you blocking the door?"

Fred looked at him before looking back to the others in the lobby.

"That ghost seems to be gone for now." Action Girl said as she looked in the hallways with Moon Shadow just to make sure.

"You two are okay!" Dil smiled to the two superheros.

"Of course we're okay," Moon Shadow replied. "I had to save Action Girl from that ghost."

Action Girl just rolled her eyes.

"Wow! Awesome!" Dil smiled. "The others are looking for you guys."

"It's all right, kid, we're fine," Moon Shadow said. "Go back to the others though for your own safety."

"No problem," Dil replied. "Say... Could I get your autographs first?"

"Um, sure." Action Girl said.

"Awesome!" Dil beamed and took out his notebook. "I just wish Dib were here to see this."

The two heroes signed his notebook.

"It's like a dream come true~" Dil beamed.

"We better get going." Action Girl said.

"Will you guys be back?" Dil asked.

"Eventually, kid, eventually, now run along to your friends." Moon Shadow said.

Dil beamed as he hugged his notebook and ran off happily.

"Man, I wonder what Dil would've been like if Lil and I hadn't dropped him on his head?" Moon Shadow muttered to himself.

"Tommy, I got it! I got it!" Dil beamed.

"Got what?" Tommy asked. "Athlete's foot?"

"No, Action Girl and Moon Shadow's autographs!" Dil replied.

"Is that right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, look!" Dil beamed as he showed them his notebook which was signed by the two superheros who soon went to the shadows and became plain old Mike Mazinsky and Phil DeVille again.


	8. Chapter 8

Later on the groups came back and sat down looking, disappointed as Bobby was making cookies for them.

"Mm... Cookies!" Giada beamed.

"Made in the old-fashioned way since the high-tech stuff is on the fritz." Skip replied.

"This day has been a disaster." Kimi sighed.

"The library was a bust." Susie added.

"And I put on a full day's work." Fred sighed to himself.

"And Bella is still lost," Giada frowned. "Oh, I hope she's okay."

"Is Bella the one with the sock hat?" Skip asked.

"No, that would be me," Double D replied. "I'm Double D?"

"I'm pretty sure you're Courtney." Skip replied.

The others rolled their eyes slightly.

"None of this makes any sense." Bobby said as he served them cookies.

"Why would a ghost ruin a live television broadcast?" Giada asked.

"Yeah, and why's he always shushing everyone quiet?" Shaggy added. 

"I think Nosayworthy knows more than he's 'no-saying'." Bobby hid a smirk.

A rim-shot was heard and then everybody looked at Dil.

"What? It was funny!" Dil replied.

"Also, it seems like the Crockers have some sort of history in this Inn like Fred and Bobby's family." Chuckie said as he looked over to Elizabeth who came to join the adventure.

"We do." Elizabeth nodded.

"Care to tell us, please?" Double D asked.

"I'll tell you when my grandma gets here," Elizabeth said. "She's a great storyteller." 

"Man, what can't Betty Crocker do?" Mike commented.

"She can't curl her tongue." Elizabeth replied.

The rim-shot was heard again.

"DIL!" Everyone else complained.

"What?" Dil shrugged. "Someone has to help with jokes here."

Betty soon hummed a tune to herself as she walked over. "I thought I smelled cookies~" she then smiled.

"Yes, I made them, the old-fashioned way." Bobby smiled back. 

"That's the best way," Betty beamed. "That's how my mother did it back when baking soda fixed everything."

"They're delicious." Elizabeth beamed.

'So, Mrs. Crocker--" Mike began.

"Now, now, I believe I told you to call me 'Grandma Betty'." Betty reminded.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Mike replied. "Grandma Betty, it seems that your family has some history along with Fred and Bobby's about this whole Red Ghost craziness."

"Why, yes, we do." Betty replied.

"Can you tell us?" Daphne asked.

"Collect some cookies and come gather 'round." Betty told them.

Everyone got some cookies and gathered around the old woman.

"Ah, yes..." Betty replied. "It was about Elizabeth's great-great-great-great-grandfather, Ralph Crocker. He was a very kind man, even if he was one of the Boston Redcoats. Though a nice man, he was jealous of Edward DuFlay, and wanted to make something of himself as well, though at that time, a baking man was seen as a social outcast sometimes. He made his own cookbook in secret which has been passed down to the Crocker family for generations which is very special to our family, though very valuable, especially to those who are money hungry."

Everyone looked at each other and looked back.

"Anything else?" Eddy asked.

Betty soon took out her purse which sounded like bricks hitting the table and soon took out the ancient cookbook which was in the Crocker family for generations.

Bobby gasped. "That's... That's..."

"The ancient Crocker cookbook!" Eddy added.

"Yes, it is..." Betty replied to them before giggling to Elizabeth. "I tried so hard to keep this from your Uncle Robbie and father, they caused so much mischief when they were younger whenever I would cook in the kitchen. What can you do with twins, really?"

"Yeah, especially with the ones who nag you to death about everything." Phil added as he glanced at his own twin.

"I do not nag, Phillip!" Lil glared.

"You do so, Lillian!" Phil glared back.

Betty soon tugged on them both by their ears to make them stop arguing which made them yelp.

"Man, that's quite a grip for an old lady." Phil winced.

"I do not tolerate arguing among children, so if you value your ears, you will stop." Betty firmly told the DeVille twins.

"I'm sorry, Lillian." Phil replied.

"Me too, Phillip." Lil added.

Betty then let go of them.

"So, do you not trust Dad with the cookbook, Grandma?" Elizabeth asked her grandmother.

"It's not that I don't trust him, it's just that your father didn't really seem interested in cooking, so I decided to save this for a special occasion," Betty said. "I thought maybe you would like to have it... Especially for your mother. She burns everything, even water."

"Wow, Grandma, I don't know what to say, but thank you!" Elizabeth beamed to her grandmother.

"Be very careful with it..." Betty said as she handed the cookbook to her granddaughter. "It's very ancient and precious to the family."

"I will, Grandma," Elizabeth replied. "I promise."

"I know you will, dear," Betty replied. "You remind me of a younger me."

Elizabeth smiled to that.

"So, uh, what happened to Elizabeth's father and uncle?" Tommy asked.

"Well, so you imagine, Bobby got married and soon had my little Elizabeth, and Robbie hasn't been seen ever since I decided to leave my cookbook in my will to Elizabeth..." Betty replied. "I fear he might come back and go on a jealous rampage."

"Oh, dear." Giada frowned.

"Don't worry, Grandma; nobody is going to get our cookbook." Elizabeth reassured.

"I haven't seen your uncle since then, but I trust you to keep a good look on that book." Betty said.

"You know me, Grandma, 'Responsible' is my middle name." Elizabeth replied.

"I thought it was Gretchen?" Betty smirked playfully.

"Grandma!" Elizabeth pouted to that.

"Oh, I'm just teasing, sweetie pie," Betty giggled. "Keep that book safe now."

"I will." Elizabeth promised as she hugged the cookbook.

"You kids should talk with Mr. Nosayworthy," Betty suggested. "He's lived here his whole life after all. I'm sure he could tell you more."

"She's right," Trent replied. "You think he's seen The Red Ghost?"

Bobby put another batch of cookies in the oven. "Rocky, set the timer for nine minutes." he then commanded.

Rocky answered him, but still seemed a bit fuzzy.

"Better just watch the clock." Daphne suggested as a bag of flour was knocked off the counter.

"Whoops, it's okay," Bobby smiled. "That's what the Auto Vac is for."

"You kids today and your technology..." Betty shook her head. "Back in my day, we used Arm & Hammer to solve our problems."

"I'm not sure if you should--" Brianna began to warn.

The vacuum soon came on and went to do the job and it looked a bit scary and demonic which scared Nacho. It seemed to miss the flour mess and began to chase after the cat.

"Looks kinda evil for a vacuum." Tommy commented.

"Yeah, it reminds me of when we were little and Mom bought that Roomba..." Chuckie shuddered. "That scared the heck out of me!"

Giada grabbed the vaccum and threw it at the wall, shattering it into pieces.

"Mary Sue, much?" Angelica scoffed.

"I'll thank you for not referring to me in such a prerogative way." Giada glared.

Nacho nuzzled up to Giada in thanks.

"I've also studied Gymnastic Dish Destroying," Giada smiled as she hugged the cat. "Just returning the favor, Nach."

"I wasn't over the top with my talents like this, was I?" Mike asked the Eds.

"Nah. Not really." Eddy replied.

"Okay, good." Mike said in relief.

"How are the cookies, gang?" Bobby asked the group.

"Delicious." Scooby smiled.

Nacho soon took the last cookie before Shaggy could get to it.

"Mm... These are good enough to lick the parchment paper they were baked on!" Skip beamed.

Daphne looked down and soon took the paper.

"I wouldn't do that." Velma warned.

"Bobby, you didn't by any chance accidentally use one of Chef Edward's parchment sheets, did you?" Daphne asked.

"Of course not. That would be--" Bobby replied until he saw that he had did indeed as he held a freshly baked cookie tray, and soon rushed over to the box of baking sheets. "Uh-oh."

"I think you better come look at this." Brianna told the others.

"Whoa... It's like ghost writing... Or something like that." Dil said.

"I don't understand," Giada commented. "There wasn't any writing on it before you put it in the oven."

"Of course! At the library!" Velma replied. "Chef Edward's lemon juice bottle!"

"You're kidding." Angelica deadpanned.

"During the Revolutionary War, spies would send messages written in invisible ink when it was really just citrus juice that dried clear." Velma replied.

"Oh, so the paper would taste good if they had to hide it in their mouths, right?" Skip smiled which made everyone look at him.

"No," Mike said, showing her own intelligence. "So that when the paper was heated, the citrus would oxidize and turn brown so it could be read."

"Wow! She's right." Velma replied to that.

"Everyone's been looking for Chef Edward's personal papers, thinking it was a diary or legal documents." Kimi commented.

"But his personal papers were actually this set of personalized parchment he used to wrap up to-go food for soldiers." Velma said as she picked up the folder and papers.

"But why would he write to soldiers in invisible ink?" Shaggy wondered.

"Something's getting really screwy about this mystery." Susie commented.

"Velma, may I see that, please?" Double D asked.

"Sure." Velma told him as she handed the paper to Double D and he looked at it with his magnifying glass.

"Hmm..." Double D paused to think.

"What?" Skip asked him. "What is it?"

"What's it say?" Courtney asked, putting her hands to her mouth.

"It looks like detailed information about Troop Movements." Double D replied.

"Are you saying Uncle Edward was a spy?" Fred asked.

"It would seem so." Double D told him.

"Cool." Bobby smiled.

Mike's ears twitched as she heard something. Something bad.

"These are continental Troop Movements," Double D continued as Mike soon took a look and saw the Red Ghost right behind them. "American Troops!"

The Red Ghost soon took the parchments and shushed Mike once she saw him.

"No, Mike, Fred and Bobby need to hear this," Double D told the tomboy before looking to the Mystery Inc leader and the celebrity chef. "I'm sorry, guys, but there's only one kind of soldier for who, this would be useful information: a British soldier who was allied with Ralph Crocker. Your Uncle Edward was a spy during the Revolution, not for the colonies, for England! Jeremiah Noseworthy is right! Chef Edward DuFlay was a traitor!"

Fred and Bobby gasped in disbelief.

"What a shocking twist." Dil said.

"You really said it." Tommy agreed with his brother.

The Red Ghost soon began to escape and Mike narrowed her eyes before she soon disappeared with the shadows and began to follow after the ghost while also becoming Action Girl on the way. The Red Ghost was running away with the parchments, but tripped over the carpet, knocking down the papers on the floor as well.

"Have a nice trip?" Action Girl snorted as she stood over him, crossing her arms.

The Red Ghost soon glared to her and Action Girl soon grabbed him with some shadows to keep him from going anywhere. Someone else was soon coming out and seemed to grab the Crocker family cookbook when Elizabeth wasn't looking.

"Are you sure you left the parchments on the table?" Fred asked his uncle.

"Totally." Bobby replied.

"I bet someone swiped them when we weren't looking." Giada added.

"Sweet syrup of Mrs. Buttersworth! It's gone!" Betty gasped.

"What's gone, ma'am?" Kimi asked.

"The Crocker Family Cookbook!" Betty told her.

"Oh, no!" Elizabeth frowned.

"Oh, Lizzie, dear, didn't I tell you to keep an eye on it?" Betty frowned to her granddaughter. 

"I did, Grandma, I really did." Elizabeth frowned.

"Oh, I'm not mad, but it really is important to the family." Betty replied.

"Don't worry, ma'am, we'll help you look for it." Courtney offered. 

"Oh, thank you, dear." Betty replied.

"I'll help you too, Grandma." Elizabeth then added.

"I know you will, you were always such a good little girl." Betty approved.

"Wait a minute... Has anyone seen Mike?" Velma asked.

"Or Scooby-Doo or TV's Skip Taylor?" Giada added.

"Uh, I found Scooby." Lil pointed out. 

"Scooby, what are you doing underneath the tablecloth, old buddy?" Shaggy asked.

"Did you see something scary?" Double D added.

Scooby nodded with a whimper.

"Will you come on out and tell us about it?" Fred asked.

Scooby shook and babbled which seemed hard to decipher.

"He's too scared to talk!" Trent frowned.

"You think you can act it out, Scoob?" Shaggy suggested.

Scooby went over to Double D and grabbed his magnifying glass then went over to the paper, acting like he was looking at the paper.

"We were all listening to Double D's analysis on the parchment." Shaggy began.

Scooby nodded to that and waved his paw a bit.

"And someone walked in." Shaggy continued.

Scooby nodded again and took the tablecloth to imitate the shushing ghost. 

"The Red Ghost!" Daphne realized. 

Scooby walked over to the table and jumped over it, stepping on the flour, walking through it, and leaving footprints as he walked, even taking the parchment.

"The ghost stole the parchment and then sneaked back out." Trent said.

"On the nose." Dil nodded.

"It's a good thing he did act it out because it just left a mess of clues," Brianna showed the others. "Scooby-Doo just tracked through the flour Bobby spilled earlier, but there's more than one set of tracks."

"Which means..." Lil began.

"The Ghost also left a set of floury footprints!" Phil added.

"But ghosts don't walk, they float." Giada pointed out.

"Exactly!" Double D replied. "How many ghosts do you know leave footprints?" 

"I don't know," Bobby shrugged. "I don't know any ghosts at all."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Fred replied. "Let's follow these tracks before the trail gets cold."


	9. Chapter 9

The group followed the footprints as Bobby pulled out his tongs.

"You know, your tongs aren't helping." Giada told Bobby.

"Oh, and your vidal is?" Bobby retorted.

"Actually dude, vidal is a repellent for all well-known supernatural," Dil replied. "Tongs are pretty much useless. Sorry, dude."

"Ha! In your face." Giada smirked to Bobby.

"I just wonder who took your family cookbook?" Brianna said to Betty and Elizabeth.

"Eh, probably some petty jealous housewife," Betty replied. "I'm sure I'll get it back though. It belongs to Elizabeth now after all." 

"I hope that Mike is okay." Lil frowned to herself.

"Don't worry, Lil; I'm sure she's fine." Kimi soothed.

"Yeah, Action Girl will protect her." Dil added.

"Uh, thanks, Dil." Lil replied about that since she knew about Mike's secret about Action Girl.

"Or Moon Shadow." Phil then smirked.

"Yeah, isn't Moon Shadow the best?" Courtney sighed dreamily as she knew about Phil's secret.

Phil hid a small smirk to that.

"You forgot humble." Lil whispered.

They soon went to follow the floury footprints and came inside as Action Girl had tied up the Red Ghost, but someone else had gotten away, and not just with the Crocker family cookbook.

"See, you guys? I told you that Action Girl would help us." Dil smiled.

Action Girl soon looked over to see that she had company.

"Action Girl, you stopped the Red Ghost, but where's the Crocker family cookbook?" Chuckie asked.

"Um... Cookbook?" Action Girl asked as she didn't know about that.

"Yeah, someone stole the Crocker Family Cookbook when we weren't looking." Kimi told the superhero.

"Well, this guy doesn't have it, but he had those parchments with him." Action Girl replied as she gestured to the Red Ghost behind her.

"Wow! Thanks, Action Girl." Fred smiled.

"What would we do without you helping us?" Daphne added.

"Probably call the police." Action Girl shrugged.

Everyone then laughed like at the end of an old superhero cartoon.

"Uh, but seriously, guys, I guess there's another villain we have to look out for in this resort." Action Girl then said since the Red Ghost didn't have the Crocker Family Cookbook.

"Let's go upstairs." Kimi suggested.

"Me, Scooby, and Chuckie will stay here guarding the kitchen in case he circles back around." Shaggy offered.

Giada then put some vidal on Bobby.

"What are you doing?" Bobby complained.

"You heard the others," Giada smirked. "Vidal wards off evil spirits."

"I smell like a zesty Italian sausage." Bobby said as he sniffed himself.

"Yeah, I'd keep an eye on Nacho if I were you." Giada suggested.

Nacho mewed in agreement as he sat in the arm chair.

"Hang on... Is that...?" Bobby asked.

"The parchment!" Giada gasped.

Meanwhile, the others were looking in each bedroom.

"The rooms are all unlocked; he could've gone into any one of them." Susie commented.

"Wait... Do you hear something?" Trent asked.

"What is it, Trent?" Brianna asked her boyfriend.

"It's coming from in there." Fred said as he came to the door with Trent to open a door and there appeared to be someone inside of a bed in the room.

"It's the ghost! Let's nab him!" Dil said as he popped up from Action Girl's cape.

"Don't do that." Action Girl warned Dil.

"Okay," Dil chuckled. "You're the boss."

Action Girl then set him back with the others. "Come on, guys, let's investigate."

A woman was seen hiding away as they went to explore and she seemed to be holding a certain book. Velma turned on the light and everyone went to the bed as Fred held the lamp as a weapon and nodded to them. They pulled back the blankets, revealing to be Skip Taylor wearing a breathing mask.

"Why didn't I see that coming?" Susie face-palmed.

"Oh... Hi, gang!" Skip smiled once he put his glasses on and took his mask off.

"You scared the wits out of us!" Susie glared. "By the way, what's with the mask?"

"It's for my sleep apnea." Skip told her.

"You have difficulty breathing while you sleep?" Double D asked.

"Uh, I wouldn't know, I'm asleep, so I got a prescription just in case," Skip shrugged. "Now, kindly pass me my sleeping pills and get out."

The others glanced at him and just decided to leave the room, turning the light off.

"This is strange..." Double D said as he looked suspicious.

"What is it, Double D?" Trent asked.

"Ever since we've been chasing the ghost, this lights have worked fine." Double D said.

"He's right," Brianna said. "They usually go haywire!"

"And we didn't get shushed once." Fred added.

"Oh, there you are." Bradley said as he walked over.

"Mr. Bass!" Some of the others gasped.

"Has that delivery arrived for me yet, boy?" Bradley asked Fred as he checked his phone.

"Uh, I'll have to check." Fred smiled nervously.

"Well, see that you do." Bradley told him.

The lights then went haywire again.

"Not again!" Kimi cried out to that.

"You guys just jinxed it," Dil said. "Everyone knows everything is just fine until you bring it up."

"Dil, now's not a good time!" Tommy scolded.

Double D and Velma took a suspicious look to Bradley.

"What's going on?" Louise asked, rubbing her eye. "I was sleeping soundly, and I heard some trouble."

Double D and Velma looked to her as well as she also seemed suspicious, there was something different about her, but no one could place it right now.

"Sorry about that, Mrs. Gecko," Fred said to the famed GEICO mascot's human mother. "It's Mystery Inc business. We'll try to keep it down."

"I need my beauty sleep for my cook prep." Louise replied.

"Where's Martin?" Double D asked.

"Oh, um, sleeping." Louise replied.

"Oh." Double D said.

"I need to get some sleep," Louise said. "Good night, dears."

"Good night." The others told the woman.

Meanwhile with the cowards...

"Well, guys, looks like, once again, pretending to be cowards has landed us the easiest assignment." Shaggy said as he made sandwiches for him, Scooby, and Chuckie.

"Thanks, Shaggy; I was getting hungry anyway." Chuckie replied.

"Eat up then." Shaggy smiled as he gave Chuckie one of the sandwiches.

Unknown to them, the Red Ghost was outside of the window, glaring at them.

Bobby soon came out with the parchment and smiled. "Freddy!"

"Uncle Bobby," Fred replied. "Wait, is that the parchment?"

"The ghost must've dropped it." Giada guessed.

"You know Flay, if you spend more time cooking, less time running around with these meddling kids--" Bradley began.

"Hey!" Angelica glared.

They soon heard moans and groans.

"That sounds like Shaggy and Scooby." Giada said.'

"Yeah, and Finster." Angelica added.

"Come on!" Daphne told them.

They all went down to the kitchen to find the cowardly trio hiding behind the table in fright as everyone saw The Red Ghost.

"There it is!" Tommy gasped.

The Red Ghost soon bumped up against the glass to shatter the window open.

"Vidal! Vidal!" Bobby panicked. 

"I'm all out!" Giada replied.

The Red Ghost then suddenly flew away.

"Where did he go?" Eddy wondered.

There was then thumping.

"Great, just what we need, something to go bump in the night." Brianna sighed.

They soon went into the lobby and heard the noise get louder by the front doors.

"It's right outside the front door!" Shaggy panicked before hiding with Scooby and Chuckie.

"Everybody, stand back." Fred told the others before going to open the doors to see who or what was there.

It was just a mini helicopter carrying a envelope.

"A quadcopter delivery drone?" Trent raised an eyebrow.

"It must be from Amazon Prime." Brianna guessed.

The drone soon dropped something off before flying away. Bobby picked up the package by his tongs only for Bradley to take it from him.

"Oh, finally!" Bradley smiled as he opened it and took out a packet of papers.

"What's this?" Bobby asked.

"A court order mandating immediate closure of the Inn." Bradley replied.

"What?! Why?!" Phil asked.

"'As home of the first celebrity chef patriot, Edward DuFlay, the Rocky Harbor Inn has been declared a historic landmark'." Courtney read aloud.

"And as such, the place will be put through a long and vigorous costly preservation process, especially when a female associate of mine will be helping." Bradley smirked.

"Who are you?" Giada glared.

"Me? I'm just a simple investor who was willing to take this place, and its impending cost overruns off your hands, right here an now," Bradley said as he reached into his robe, taking out his checkbook with a pen. "Come on, Flay. Take this money, and rebuild this resort somewhere without any spooky Red Ghost chasing away business," he then filled out a check before handing it to Bobby. "You never cared about the patriotic legacy of this place anyway."

"You're wrong!" Fred glared. "You're wrong about Uncle Bobby! And unfortunately, you're wrong about Uncle Edward!"

"Wrong?" Bradley replied.

"Chef Edward DuFlay was no patriot, he was a traitor." Susie stated.

"Ralph Crocker might've been a Redcoat, but he was innocent as well." Betty added about one of Elizabeth's ancestors.

"Oh, there's no reason anyone outside this group ever needs to know that," Bradley replied. "Take the check."

"You're not really thinking about selling the place to this creep, are you, Uncle Bobby?" Fred asked.

"I don't know at this point," Bobby replied. "Maybe loitering this place would be best."

"Shh..." Someone shushed.

"I know, I know, you guys, it sounds awful to say out loud, you guys, but--" Bobby replied.

"Shh!" The shushing continued.

The Red Ghost soon flew by in front of the resort.

"Get him!" Fred told the others.

Bradley didn't care as he went inside, playing with his phone. Velma and Double D hummed, then went the other way. The others then continued to chase after the Red Ghost.

Shaggy, Scooby, Nacho, and Chuckie soon froze as the others chased the ghost into the hedge maze.

"A hedge maze?" Shaggy asked. "Like, how are these things still a thing?!"

They then went to go after the others.

"Today was a bad day to wear high-heels!" Angelica complained.

"You're telling me!" Courtney replied.

They soon ended up somewhere else.

"It's a dead end!" Fred yelped.

"Like, did we say 'dead end'? We meant 'happy living for several more decades' end!" Shaggy replied as they ran the other way.

"This is so cool, getting chased by a ghost," Dil smiled. "All we need now is Action Girl helping us, and this is a real dream come true!"

"Where did Action Girl go off to?" Elizabeth wondered. "She handled the Red Ghost and now she's just gone!"

"Maybe she's doing something else." Kimi suggested.

"Like what? Buying a new cape?" Angelica replied.

"Who cares?! JUST RUN!" Lil told them.

The group then split up going separate ways through the hedge maze which made The Red Ghost wonder of where to go. Giada and Fred were hiding together. Luckily, The Red Ghost didn't see them, Velma and Double D were running to Jeremiah's house, going over to the fuse box

"It's locked!" Double D cried out.

"Typical!" Velma groaned to that.

"Who's there?" A voice asked as the door opened.

"Mr. Nosayworthy, we need your help!" Velma told Jeremiah. 

"You know, I've actually decided to go by 'Noseworthy'," Jeremiah replied. "It makes a lot more sense if you just ignore the Latin--"

"Yes, yes, very good, but just unlock the junction box!" Double D interrupted.

Jeremiah pulled out a set of keys and tried to figure out which one was the right key.

"Hurry! This might be our only chance!" Velma told him.

Meanwhile, the others kept running through the hedge maze.

Betty seemed to had gotten separated from the others and someone came behind her, rising a book behind her which made her turn around in surprise once she saw who was right behind her, which wasn't The Red Ghost. "Jewell Gecko!"

The other, younger woman soon slammed the book down on Betty's head, knocking her out, and then dragging her away before anyone else could see her.

"Which way now?!" Brianna asked.

"We're doomed! We're doomed!" Chuckie panicked.

"That way!" Lil suggested as she pointed to one direction.

They all ran off again.

"Grandma? Where'd you go?" Elizabeth frowned as she seemed to be alone.

"She's gone, and you will be too, you brat." A figure chuckled.

"Mrs. Gecko!" Elizabeth gasped once she saw who it was.

Louise soon seemed to reach out and lift the book.

Surprisingly, Elizabeth dodged the book and made Louise fall back after whacking her in the knee with her wooden spoon. "I knew you wouldn't let me down," she then smirked to the spoon she was given as a weapon despite what others thought about it, but Louise seemed to fall on the ground and her hair came off, revealing that it was a wig, and that she wasn't Martin Gecko's mother after all, but someone else! "Oh, man, I better go find the others!" she then gasped before going to run off while the woman was still unconscious.

"Guys, where's Phil?" Kimi wondered.

"And Lil?!" Susie then added.

"The ghost got them which means that we're next on the menu!" Dil panicked.

"I'm sure they're doing something useful." Tommy said to his brother, trying to keep calm.

"I don't want to be on the ghost's menu." Chuckie gulped.

"Relax, Chuckie, everything will be fine." Kimi told her step-brother.

"Which way now?!" Daphne frowned.

"That way!" Scooby suggested.

They all soon ran after the cowardly Great Dane as the Red Ghost chased them.


	10. Chapter 10

Phil and Lil had gone back inside of the resort since Lil was worried about Mike.

"Mike? Mike! Where are you?!" Lil called out for her girlfriend.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere," Phil said. "It's not like Mike to just up and walk away."

"You're telling me..." Lil replied.

There was soon a slight groaning sound.

"I think I hear her." Phil said as he went to lead the way for his twin sister.

"I hope you're right." Lil replied.

Phil and Lil followed each other as they came to a closet door and opened it up to show Mike groaning as she was out of her Action Girl outfit and rubbed her head and there appeared to be two women tied up and gagged who muffled and struggled who were Betty and Louise.

"Oh, my gosh! Mike!" Lil gasped.

"Man... My head hurts... What happened?" Mike asked.

"We saw you with the Red Ghost, but you kind of disappeared," Lil said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I got a heck of a headache." Mike groaned.

Phil and Lil then helped the tomboy back up to her feet.

"Thanks, guys." Mike said to them.

Louise and Betty muffled as they were there too.

"Mrs. Gecko and Grandma Betty?!" Phil and Lil gasped in shock.

"I didn't know they were there... I just woke up actually." Mike said to the DeVille twins.

Phil and Lil then untied both of the women.

"Thank you, dears." Betty said in relief.

"Martin, my baby!" Louise panicked. "He's gonna hurt my son!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, it's gonna be okay." Lil told the human woman.

"No, it's not okay!" Louise replied. "He's gonna kill my son!"

"Who's he?" Phil asked.

"Who do you think?!" Louise replied. "That Metcalf clown!" 

"Henry Metcalf?" Mike, Lil, and Phil asked.

"Yes!" Louise said. "He wants to take him and sell him to the government so they can experiment on him for being a talking gecko, and they got me out of the way as a diversion!"

"That nice old man?" Lil frowned.

"Yes, he's gonna hurt my baby!" Louise replied. "Please, we gotta stop him!"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this," Mike said. "Now, um, Grandma Betty, are you okay? I'm so sorry about your family cookbook."

"That's all right," Betty replied. "I feel like Rebbie had something to do with this."

"Well, don't worry, we'll stop him." Mike promised.

"Oh, thank you," Betty said. "Thank you, my dear."

"Who's Rebbie?" Phil asked.

Betty sighed. "My daughter."

"I thought you only had twin sons?" Lil replied.

"Well, I do, but I actually have triplets," Betty admitted as she took out an old photograph of her in the hospital, carrying three babies, two boys and a girl and the girl seemed evil. "From the day Rebbie Crocker was born, she was trouble, even more than my Robbie and Bobby."

"Oh, my." Lil frowned.

"We gotta make sure that Martin is okay," Mike decided before turning to the DeVille twins. "Phil, Lil, come with me," she then looked back to the two human women. "You two go back with the others."

"You got it, dear." betty replied.

Louise soon stood up, feeling a little funny.

"I thought maybe you seemed different earlier." Lil commented.

"Ooh, my legs feel like jelly." Louise grunted.

"Why don't you get some rest, dear?" Betty suggested to the younger woman.

"But what about my son?" Louise frowned.

"We'll find him, don't worry," Mike replied. "Phil, Lil, follow me."

The DeVille twins nodded and followed after the tomboy.

"Come along, let's get you to bed to rest easy." Betty said as she soon carried Louise in her arms despite being an old lady.

Mike, Phil, and Lil went to Martin's room and looked around.

"Martin, are you in here?" Mike called out for the gecko.

"He's not in the drawers." Phil checked.

"He's not in the bathroom." Lil added.

"That jerk must've gotten him." Mike narrowed her eyes.

"What are we gonna do?" Lil asked.

"He's gonna wish that he hadn't messed with us!" Mike glared as her eyes flashed red.

"All right, I'll be in charge." Phil said.

"No, I should be in charge," Lil replied. "I'm older than you."

"But I'm stronger than you." Phil said.

"Neither are you are going to be in charge because I am since I'm a natural born leader." Mike told Phil and Lil.

"Aw, man, I wanted to lead!" Phil complained. "Unfair!"

"Life isn't always fair, Phil," Mike replied. "I'm sure we'll find Rebbie Crocker too, and the family cookbook for Grandma Betty."

"Hero time?" Phil smirked hopefully.

"Yes." Mike smirked back.

"All right!" Phil replied. "Now you're talkin'. Maybe I can forgive you a bit for making me a second banana."

Mike rolled her eyes to that.

"All right, now, no peaking." Lil teased them before she soon became Dark Queen.

"You call that a change? This is a change!" Phil scoffed before he soon snapped his fingers and shadows surrounded him which changed him into his alter ego. "Now that is a cool change, let's see you top that, Mike."

Mike seemed to already be gone.

"Mike?" Moon Shadow and Dark Queen asked.

"Who is this Mike you speak of?" Action Girl asked as she soon came out, changing before they even did. "There's only Action Girl: the prodigy of Action Guy."

"What...?" Moon Shadow stammered. "How did you...? You were there...?"

"You gonna stand there and question me or are we gonna help Mystery Inc solve this mystery?" Action Girl replied.

Dark Queen giggled to her twin brother.

"Fine, let's go." Moon Shadow sighed in defeat.

"Come on then." Action Girl said as they went out together to solve this mystery with the Mystery Inc gang.

Meanwhile, Scooby and Nacho went inside of the bush, only to find a cliff with a waterfall on the other side, but luckily, Bobby grabbed them with his tongs

"Thank you, Bobby." Scooby sighed in relief.

"Don't thank me, thank the tongs," Bobby replied before smirking to the woman beside him. "Giada."

Giada rolled her eyes in response. The Red Ghost soon came in front of them and Shaggy and Scooby held onto each other until Scooby smelled something.

"Ricorice..." Scooby muttered.

"Licorice?" Shaggy asked him. "Really, Scoob? Not even I can eat at a time like this!"

"Wait a minute, I smell it too," Bobby replied. "But it's not licorice, it's--"

"Wild Vidal!" Dil replied.

"Oh, good, I thought maybe it was Black John Licorice and his pirate gang." Brianna commented.

"Licorice Pirates?" Dil gasped. "Man, we should visit CN City more! They got way cooler stuff than Nicktropolis!" he then threw the condiment shaker at the ghost, but it didn't work. 

"It didn't work!" Angelica panicked. "What are we gonna do?! I'm too pretty to die!"

Bella mewed and hissed.

"It's Bella!" Tommy gasped.

Bella soon pounced for the Red Ghost and tackled him to the ground as Pudge also came over and seemed to pee on the ghost. All of the lights then went off.

"Bella!" Giada smiled to her cat.

"You're okay!" Kimi added.

"She saved us." Ed smiled.

"Thanks, Bella." Chuckie added.

Bella smiled back to all of them.

"So, it's real?" Bobby asked. "The Red Ghost is a real ghost?"

"Not quite, Bobby," Velma said as she came back with Double D. "Double D and I figured it out when we got that delivery back at the Inn." she then bent down and removed the costume to show the shopping drone underneath.

"It's just the drone." Trent pointed out.

"And a big leathery cloak!" Brianna added.

"The spinning fans don't only make the ghost move, the flowing air gives the cloak its ghostly shape." Double D replied.

"That explains the shushing sound." Tommy commented.

"Now!" Velma smirked as she took the walkie-talkie which made the Red Ghost come alive for a moment. "Okay, that's enough. Can you hear me? Shut it down!"

The Red Ghost then powered down.

"Yep, a tiny-electromagnet designed to emit a pulse that amplifies the destruction of electronic devices," Double D said as he showed them with Velma. "Like walkie-talkies."

"We read," Velma smirked. "A lot."

"So the ghost moving around the estate..." Trent began.

"The electromagnetic pulse..." Susie added.

"Made all of the appliances go haywire!" Eddy concluded.

"So, you're saying it wasn't supernatural electrical phenomena?" Giada asked.

"Nope, just science." Velma replied.

Giada took off her garlic necklace before also putting away her voodoo doll which was of Skip Taylor.

"Tough break, Giada." Dil frowned to the woman.

"It's all right, Dil." Giada smiled to him.

"But these things don't just fly around themselves, Sockhead," Eddy commented. "Someone needed to pilot it remotely!"

"Which is how we were able to shut it down," Double D replied. "Velma and I knew that the drone would have to receive its marching orders via the resort's internet."

"Over WiFi!" Eddy then realized.

"Right," Velma replied. "So all we had to do was shut down the internet routers by cutting off the power," she then took out the walkie-talkie. "Thanks, Mr. Nosayworthy!"

"It's Noseworthy!" Jeremiah replied through the walkie-talkie which made Double D groan slightly.

"I don't understand," Giada said. "How could a delivery drone leave footprints and steal all that parchment?"

"It couldn't." Fred glared.

"Which means..." Daphne added.

"There's another Red Ghost!" Scooby gulped.

"And I know just how to trap it." Fred smirked as he rubbed his hands together.

The bushes rustles and everyone came to look to see the fake Louise approaching the group.

"Mrs. Gecko!" Daphne gasped.

"Oh, I've been looking all over for you guys," Louise said to them. "Are you all right?"

"We're fine, ma'am." Kimi replied.

"Thank goodness," Louise said. "I felt so worried sick about you all. Did you finally catch that ghost?"

"Almost," Chuckie told her. "We gotta catch it first, also, we still gotta find out who would take Betty Crocker's cookbook."

"That is an interesting case," Louise said. "I feel I should help you all somehow."

"We need all of the help we can get, ma'am." Susie replied.

"Thank you, dear," Louise sighed. "Oh, I just hope that Martin is safe in his room."

Elizabeth glanced over like she couldn't trust Louise, but she wasn't sure why.

"All right, everyone, let's get to work." Fred told the others.

Everyone then get to work of what that they were going to do. Unknown to them, Moon Shadow was watching them walking back to the Inn.

"Is this thing even on?" Moon Shadow asked as he tapped his ear-piece.

"Moon Shadow, are you there?" Action Girl's voice asked.

"Action Girl, good, I can hear you now." Moon Shadow said.

"What did you find out?" Action Girl asked.

"Well, that fake Louise lady is with them, and the Red Ghost was controlled by a drone," Moon Shadow reported. "So now, they're working on a plan to get rid of The Red Ghost."

"All right, let them carry out their plan, and we'll all take care of the fake Louise." Action Girl told him.

"Okay, Boss," Moon Shadow replied. "I still say that I should be the leader."

"I don't think so." Dark Queen said.

"Why not?!" Moon Shadow asked.

"Because we said so, now stay focused." Action Girl told him.

"Okay, fine!" Moon Shadow huffed.

"Moon Shadow, don't be like that." Dark Queen told her brother.

"Fine." Moon Shadow pouted in defeat.


	11. Chapter 11

Later on, the gang was working on the plan, Angelica and Susie were making the invitations on the laptop. Susie typed down ''Music preformed by Elton John".

"What?!" Angelica asked. "Elton John's not coming! We don't even know Elton John!"

"Yeah, but we need to make sure that people show up," Susie told her before she sent the 500 invitations. "Don't worry, it's all covered."

"I'm sure I can work something out." Courtney said as she walked by, taking out her cell phone since she was a rich girl.

"Fair enough," Angelica shrugged. "I gotta say, it's not too bad working with you sometimes, Carmichael."

"Thanks," Susie replied. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said since we got here."

"Don't get used to it." Angelica warned her.

The invitations were all sent out. The three girls looked at each other and high-fived each other.

"Daddy says he'll see about Elton John, it'll probably have to be after his golf game with Donald Trump." Courtney told them.

"I feel bad for your dad," Angelica grimaced. "He's friends with Donald Trump."

"He's not a very good man..." Courtney muttered about the rich man.

"He never was." Susie replied.

"You said it." Courtney agreed.

"Mm... A gourmet barbecue? Sounds exciting." Gail smiled as she interviewed Fred, Trent, Tommy, and the Eds.

"The whole town's invited," Fred said while the Eds made funny faces to the camera during the interview. "It'll be a new grand opening for the resort, plus we're gonna reveal some big news we've recently uncovered about the town's hero: Edward DuFlay."

Marcus and Maya watched this from home on the couch and decided to get going and came to tell their daughter that they were leaving.

DJ's mother was watching this on TV as well before she called out to her son, "Poopy-Kins! Pack up your things, we're going back to the inn!"

"Okay, Mama!" DJ called back.

Gex and Nikki saw this on TV.

"I know Ma's gonna love that." Gex commented.

Nikki giggled and smiled down to her reptile boyfriend.

"Aren't you worried about another attack from The Red Ghost?" Gail asked.

"We can assure you, the Red Ghost will not be a problem." Trent replied.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! Hi, Baby Sister!" Ed smiled.

"Ed, you're in my shot!" Eddy glared as he shoved Ed out of the way.

Gail groaned slightly from the way they were acting.

Chef Sue watched the others in the kitchen as they chopped vegetables together.

"No, no, you morons!" Gordon glared. "Were you born yesterday?!"

"No, then I would still be a baby." Dil replied.

Gordon looked unimpressed to that answer.

"Like this!" Chef Sue told them as Nacho and Bella began to chop carrots with their claws.

"Careful now, the knives are very sharp, I had an accident like that once." Carlos warned as even he came back with Doris, Sylvia, and Mila.

"I remember that we had to go to the hospital after our first date." Doris sighed softly.

"Heh... That wasn't the best night." Carlos said.

"Ah, but my dear, I had a fun time that night," Doris smiled. "We fell in love with each other on the ambulance ride over."

"Aw, it sounds like a fairy tale!" Sylvia smiled to her sister.

"Blah!" Mila gagged, sounding like she was going to throw up. "Romance!"

"Oh, Mila, you won't think that once you find the man of yours dreams." Doris told her tomboy daughter.

"I think I'll pass..." Mila rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I'd love to find the boy of my dreams," Sylvia smiled. "...Whoever he might be... I just hope he's cute and funny."

Later on, everyone dressed up as people were coming in. Skip was even there, dressed up and playing the piano.

"I'm live at the Rocky Harbor Resort site," Gail reported. "Strange things going on these days, but tonight, all of that seems to be forgotten."

"By yours truly, Eddy Sampson." Eddy smirked.

Trent rolled his eyes and pulled him away.

"Hey!" Eddy cried out.

The cooks were all cooking as they had a crowd like in a live cooking show. Even Nacho was cooking despite being a cat as Skip did his best to be an impersonator for Elton John while playing the piano. Everyone looked to each other as they started to think that it wasn't such a good idea for Skip to play the piano, even Bella didn't waste any time thinking about it and soon ran away. Shaggy, Scooby, and Chuckie were then serving food to the people.

"Hey, you gotta start somewhere." Marcus shrugged.

Giada went to Marcus, Maya, and Kiana, giving them their plates of food. 

"Yeah, here's another one for you called 'We Didn't Start the Fire'." Skip told the crowd.

"That's Billy Joel, you nitwit!" Gordon yelled out.

"He's right." Marcus agreed.

"Really? Where?" Skip asked before looking around.

"Hello, Newport Cove!" Fred smiled as he stopped Skip and took the microphone. "How's the food?"

The crowd cheered in excitement and happiness to that.

"All right, that's what our chefs like to hear." Fred smiled to that.

Bobby and Giada waved to the crowd.

"Folks, this amazing building here has a lot of great history, just like this town." Fred continued. 

The crowd clapped and cheered to that.

"But not all of that history is great, and it's time that the people in this town knew the truth." Double D said. 

The crowd soon grew to look concerned.

"Many of you may have heard the accusations that Chef Edward DuFlay, the man who built this Inn, and many say this town, was a traitor to his country." Tommy said.

Velma soon took out a case and brought out the parchments before coming forward. 

"Well, we have some new information." Brianna began.

However, the lights began to flicker on and off.

"Oh, boy, here we go again!" Carlos frowned.

The gang then smirked to each other.

"Information that someone here tonight doesn't want you all to know the truth." Trent then added.

The Red Ghost appeared behind Bobby, knocking down the food, grabbing the parchment and the suitcase started to head out. Fred nodded to Bobby who nodded back.

"Now, Rocky!" Bobby signaled.

Everyone took out their phones and activated Rocky's metal arms. The Red Ghost began to run away from them while taking the stuff he needed.

"Free Birds!" Elizabeth cried out before opening a stove and making the roast chickens fly out towards the Red Ghost.

The chickens then hit against the Red Ghost and one of the sinks squirted him with water. 

"FOOD FIGHT!" Sylvia and Mila called out as they came out beside their father and threw food with Rocky at the Red Ghost.

The Red Ghost dodged it as best as he could, but Dil grabbed the pot and shove it on his head and slammed it with a wooden spoon and rolling pin, making The Red Ghost groan out of pain and fall down. 

"Wow, Freddy, you were right," Kimi smiled. "Gathering the townspeople and threatening about the information about Chef Edward did the trick."

Everyone then went over to The Red Ghost.

"Now let's see who this Red Ghost really is." Trent told the others.

"It's Nosayworthy!" Dil replied.

"No, Dil," Double D told him. "Mr. Noseworthy helped us shutdown the drone, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Dil replied. "Um... Chef Sue?"

"What?! No, of course not!" Skip told him. "Chef Sue might be tough, but she's not craz--"

"Leave my mother alone, you idiots!" Gordon glared as he stood beside his mother.

"So, if the ghost isn't Noseworthy, or Chef Sue, or Skip Taylor--" Shaggy began.

"Wait a minute, I was a suspect?" Skip glared.

"Don't ruin it," Shaggy said. "If it isn't them, then who is it?"

"I know!" Dil said. "It was Red Herring!"

"Dil!" Everyone else groaned to that.

"Good times." Fred chuckled to that.

"You're all wrong, you guys," Eddy replied. "The Red Ghost is none other than.... Kevin Barr!"

"And now I see why it's annoying." Fred commented.

"Eddy, he wasn't even in this crossover." Double D told Eddy.

"That doesn't matter to me," Eddy replied. "Somehow, I know that he did it."

"The person who was controlling The Red Ghost drone from his smart phone throughout his stay here." Velma replied.

Trent then removed the mask, revealing the victim to be Bradley. 

"Bradley Bass: the real estate investor!" Fred pointed out.

"Of course!" Daphne replied. "No wonder he wanted those parchment papers so badly!"

"Papers that prove that Chef Edward DuFlay, the hero of Newport Cove who wasn't a hero at all, but a spy for the British!" Fred added much to the shock of the crowd. "You see, Bass was in a bind, he wanted to buy the Inn cheap, but he didn't wanna damage DuFlay's reputation, and keep true words to it."

"So he thought The Red Ghost here would motivate me to sell." Bobby added.

"But he was just trading one set of bad news here," Skip added before smiling to the crowd. "Oh, and I'm not really Elton John. I'm TV's Skip Taylor!"

"Wow, Uncle Bob, and I thought my mother said you were a deadbeat." Stacey said as she and her friends made a cameo appearance away from Cheshire Oaks.

"Quiet, kid!" Bob complained.

Everybody else then began to boo at Skip.

"If Bass wanted to run this place, why scare all the tourists away?" Giada wondered before crossing her arms. "As someone who studies Real Estate Transactions in her spare time, I can tell you that's weird."

"Who are you, Daisy Davis?" Angelica deadpanned.

"Because, Miss DeLaurentiis, this man is not in real estate or even named Bradley Bass!" Velma told the celebrity chef.

"Come again?" Chuckie replied.

"Well, of course that's my name!" Bradley glared. "This is perposterous!"

Nacho went up to the man and took off the mask again, revealing him to be Henry Metcalf.

"Didn't see that one coming." Dil commented.

"Henry Metcalf?!" Kimi gasped.

"The historian?!" Brianna added.

"Metcalf spent his life building a career around the story of Chef Edward as a hero of Newport Cove with Ralph Crocker as a traitor to the British Redcoats," Velma began to explain. "But at some point, he must've stumbled upon the truth."

"But he couldn't let it get out," Fred added. "The DuFlays built this town, its families, and its own life's works. He needed to protect it."

"Somewhere in his research, he must've found evidence that the Noseworthys were right, and that Edward DuFlay was a traitor, and Ralph Crocker was a good guy," Double D added. "And when he heard Chef Edward's descendant, Bobby Flay, was coming to town and restoring the place, he became frightened. Metcalf, like Noseworthy, believed the legend that hidden in the Inn, there was a set of personal papers written in DuFlay's hand that would incriminate him!"

"So, it would only be a matter of time 'til someone found them." Brianna realized.

"But what Metcalf didn't know, thanks to some 18th century invisible spy tactics, was that he handwritten personal papers for the very stack of parchment piece, Metcalf himself gave Bobby!" Velma concluded as she took out the folder with the sheets.

"Not until I overheard you kids in the kitchen." Henry replied.

"He didn't want his life's work to be in service with the return code, so he brought The Red Ghost to life to scare away guests, close the Inn, and keep the secret!" Double D informed.

"Hold on, we're not quite done yet," Velma said to him. "Because someone was working with Henry."

"But who is it?" Susie wondered.

"Don't look at me!" Skip defended.

"Why don't we just ask... Louise Gecko?!" Double D suggested.

"Me? Why me?" Louise smiled innocently. 

"You seem a bit different, Louise..." Sun-Maid said to the woman.

"That's because it's not really Louise Gecko!" Velma replied.

"Come again?" Angelica asked.

"You kids should really learn how to mind your own business because now, you won't stop me!" Louise chuckled evilly as she pulled out the Crocker family cookbook and showed Martin who was now in a cage.

"She's got the cookbook!" Courtney gasped.

"And Martin!" Eddy added.

"That's right," Louise replied. "You kids won't stop me!"

Everyone then gasped as she pulled out a gun.

"That's right, everybody down on your knees, now!" Louise demanded.

"Why would you do this, Louise Gecko?!" Ed cried out.

"Because that's not Louise Gecko!" A voice called out.

Everyone soon looked over to see that Action Girl, Moon Shadow, and Dark Queen had come over.

"It's not?" Kimi asked.

"Then who is it?" Eddy added.

"Get away from me or you're getting bullets in your back!" Louise glared.

"YAUGH!" Elizabeth yelled out as she soon tackled Louise to the floor, making the woman drop her gun.

Action Girl then took the gun before Louise could get to it and held it away.

"It's my Aunt Rebbie Crocker!" Elizabeth said, taking the wig off of Louise to reveal who she really was.

Everyone then gasped again. Rebbie soon pushed Elizabeth off of her, then grabbed Martin and the cookbook before running away.

"Someone stop her!" Elizabeth cried out.

"All right, guys, Shadow Play, now!" Action Girl told Moon Shadow and Dark Queen.

The twins nodded and soon used shadow-bending they learned and the shadows soon surrounded Rebbie.

"Get away from me, you freaks!" Rebbie glared.

The shadows soon grabbed a hold of Rebbie and took the book away from her.

"I should've known..." Betty glared towards her daughter as she stood with the real Louise Gecko.

"Mother!" Martin cried out.

"My baby!" Louise replied. "Oh, did she hurt you?~"

"Oh, Mother, I'm just glad you're okay," Martin said as he rushed to his human mother. "I'm fine, luckily. Oh, man, this reminds me of that time with that gem when those people got Gex and were after me next."

The three superheroes glared at Rebbie who glared back.

"Who are you freaks?" Rebbie demanded.

"We're members of a very special organization who takes care of people like you," Action Girl crossed her arms. "You may call us freaks, but you won't win as long as we stand for truth, justice, and friendship."

"Friendship?" Rebbie rolled her eyes. "What are you from, My Little Pony?"

"At least we're not going to jail for stealing property that doesn't belong to us." Dark Queen replied.

"Whatever, I would've been successful if it hadn't been for you meddling super-freaks!" Rebbie glared.

"We've been called worse," Moon Shadow said. "Sorry you lost, sweetheart."

"Aunt Rebbie, why did you steal Grandma's cookbook?" Elizabeth asked her aunt. 

"Because she wouldn't let me have it!" Rebbie glared sharply. "I hated baking and I thought my mother was wasting her time with it, so I was gonna take that book to sell it on the internet and make a fortune for myself!"

"That doesn't explain why you also kidnapped Martin though." Dark Queen replied.

"Duh! To hand him over to the Government so they can experiment on him for being a talking gecko!" Rebbie snorted.

"Typical," Action Girl rolled her eyes. "Hope you like living behind bars for a while."

"Here you go, Mr. Flay," Double D said to Bobby, handing him the sheets. "I think the people of Newport need to hear all about this."

"We did a more in-depth analysis of our cooking parchment, and I believe when we anaylize the rest, we'll come to the same conclusion." Velma added.

Bobby took the papers and went to take a stand as he had them sorted out. 

"You see, by studying the history books, we know exactly where General Washington's troops were, and how they moved when this was written," Velma added before Bobby passed the papers with his tongs to Fred who gave them back to Velma. "That's not what Chef Edward wrote here! The information here, which was to be passed on to a British soldier or spy, is false!"

"Boy, this keeps getting better and better." Bob smiled to Stacey and Travis.

"The people of Newport Cove will be glad to know Chef Edward DuFlay wasn't working for the British, but for General Washington himself, who no doubt though a respected chef would be able to feed his enemy fake Intel to throw them off-balance!" Double D informed.

"Then that means Edward DuFlay was a patriot." Fred smiled.

"And a hero!" Bobby added.

"And a good friend to Ralph Crocker who was apart of the Redcoats, but formed a secret bond with Edward DuFlay." Betty added.

The crowd cheered and applauded happily to that information, but the only ones who weren't happy were Rebbie and Henry.

"DuFlay is innocent..." Henry muttered to himself. "Why, the red cloaks! The quadcopter! The electromagnet! Years of meticulous planning! It was all for nothing?"

"I wouldn't say nothing," Daphne replied. "The resort got a ton of free publicity."

"And the food's been out of this world!" Shaggy smiled. "Like, pass the ribs, Scoob!"

Scooby handed over a plate of ribs while Shaggy chuckled and tied a napkin around his neck, but they were only bones with barbecue sauce now. 

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby smiled as he licked his lips.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Moon Shadow smirked as he leaned against a wall, talking to his girlfriend.

"Hanging out with a handsome guy." Courtney giggled and blushed.

"Ooh, I hope he doesn't get jealous about me talking with you." Moon Shadow teased. 

"Hey, don't feel around with that," Courtney replied. "I can get pretty jealous too, you know."

"Right," Moon Shadow said. "How 'bout you and me under the stars tonight?"

"That would be nice." Courtney blushed.

"It's a date." Moon Shadow said.

"Oh, you can count on that." Courtney smiled.

"We can take these criminals to their new home for you." Action Girl said to Mystery Inc.

"Sure, and thanks for helping us." Fred replied.

"It's all apart of a hero's job." Action Girl nodded.

"Let's get these crooks outta here." Dark Queen said to her.

"Right," Action Girl replied. "Come on."

"You guys go on ahead," Moon Shadow told them. "This pretty little lady needs my help."

"I'm sure she does." Dark Queen muttered slightly as they went to take Henry and Rebbie off to jail where they belonged.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, everyone was leaving. 

"Well, I guess this is it." Fred said to his uncle.

"Freddy, I can't thank you or your friends enough for both saving the Inn and the family name." Bobby smiled.

"So long, Flay!" Jeremiah waved as he was getting ready to leave. 

"Mr. Nosayworthy--sorry, Noseworthy, is still leaving?" Velma asked.

"Yeah, we tried to talk him into staying, but since there's now a position open at the historical society, he's giving that a go." Fred replied.

"He just might have a 'no-say' for it!" Shaggy added with a chuckle. 

"We made you guys something," Giada said as she cartwheeled over with a picnic basket. "In honor of Chef Edward, we packed you a picnic basket full of to-go sandwiches."

"They are all wrapped up in parchments." Eddy noticed.

"Regular parchments, my dear," Betty nodded. "No hidden messages."

"Unless you count the stuff Chef Sue and Gordon wrote out in mustard." Giada added.

Chef Sue and Gordon glared, shaking their fists from the window out of anger. Shaggy and Giada shared a laugh, and soon, everyone came into the Mystery Machine.

"Bye, everyone!" Brianna called out.

"So long!" Louise called back.

"Come back soon!" Sun-Maid added.

"Have a safe trip!" Bobby smiled.

The Mystery Machine drove off from the Inn.

"I'm still a little fuzzy on one thing." Dil said.

"What's that, Dil?" Daphne asked him.

"If there was no such thing as the Red Ghost, what was Chef Edward shouting on that night he disappeared?" Dil asked.

"...That's actually a good question." Tommy said to his younger brother.

"Double D and I suspect he was found out," Velma replied. "When the British discovered he was feeding them false intelligence..."

"They came to take him away!" Fred added as he drove them home.

"He wasn't shouting 'Red Ghost', he was shouting 'Redcoats'," Double D clarified. "A popular term for English soldiers back then. What's even more interesting is that at the time, most people--"

They soon heard a shushing sound which startled them a bit. It turned out to be Skip Taylor, wearing his breathing mask.

"Can you keep it down?!" Skip complained. "I'm trying to get some sleep here!"

"Boy, that Skip Taylor really is something." Fred commented.

"He really is." Daphne agreed.

"Yep." Velma added.

They then continued to drive home as another adventure was done.

The End


End file.
